Passion
by Kasamoti
Summary: A story about Gaara and Neji. Neji's, Gaara's stalker. Who also has a slight problem with taking pictures. Anyways it's a NejiGaa story slight OC's for them both, and a Naruto pairing with one of the Uchiha's. I dont know which yet. Also Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Gaara stood shocked as he registered the flashing of a camera coming from the left of him. "Who..?" he started looking over to catch the smiling face of Hyuga Neji, slightly hidden behind his camera. The very same camera that the long haired boy never left home without. Well, unless his cam corder was with him. Either way though, the boy was always recording something in his life.

"Smile." Neji said softly, a little late in his warning. Gaara growled under his breath at the overly popular, and overly rich boy's antics.

"Fuck off." Gaara spat vehemently at him, before turning and quickly leaving. Neji just smiled as he watched the little red head storm off. Then, slowly lowering his camera to his side, Neji sighed, and he had to admit that he had a slight... infatuation with the red head.

After a prolonged amount of time, used for trying to break this... _infatuation_... he just gave into it and went with the flow of things.

~***~

Gaara slammed the door shut to his home, Neji's white eyed stare always bothered him to no end. He couldn't stand that Hyuga boy. At the sound of the door, Naruto's head popped from out of the kitchen. "Oh hey Gaa-kun I'm so glad your home!" Naruto exclaimed happily racing out to hug the red head tightly.

"Get off of me Naruto." Gaara grumbled, unraveling himself from Naruto's grip.

"Oh look at this..." Naruto said, pausing as he rushed into the kitchen to grab the orange hair dye he had bought earlier that day. "...I want you to put this in for me." Naruto continued, smiling brightly, Gaara just rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you do it?" he asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottled water from the fridge.

"Uh... well you know," Naruto looked at his feet blushing a bit, "I'm no good at this kind of these kinds of things and I wanna look good."

Gaara looked up at the pathetic looking blonde who was currently giving him the saddest pair of puppy eyes ever. Gaara growled to himself at this, he couldn't believe he let the boy do this to him. "Sit, don't speak a word. Just sit." the red head growled snatching the box from Naruto's hands. Naruto squealed in delight and quickly sat down on one of the hard wooden kitchen chairs.

~***~

_**At School The Next Day**_

"Naruto, what happened to your hair?!" Kiba yelled at the sight of his blonde friend's newly orange streaked hair. The spiky haired dog boy had been one of Naruto's closest friends since they were young. And currently dated their other friend Shino, the boy with the bug obsession. Which by the way, Naruto found to be slightly disgusting.

"Doesn't it look good?! Gaara did it for me last night!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Hmm... speaking of which. Where is our favorite little psycho?" Kiba asked idly standing back and watching the students rushing all around them.

"Oh yeah, he said that he had to go do something real quick that he would see us in lunch." Naruto replied, looking up at the sky calmly. No one eve knew where the red head when he went to _go do something real quick, _but Naruto never asked any questions. Since well, he knew better than to question Gaara when he wanted private times.

So Naruto decided to head to class, without the red head.

~***~

Neji stood off to the side of the school, class had started but he didn't go to class. Instead he was too busy observing his favorite subject, plus it didn't really matter since he was a straight A student anyway. Gaara, such a beautiful red headed boy, who was currently kneeled down on the ground looking at... something.

Neji had his cam corder on to capture every little detail of the gorgeous red head. "I'm a guy damn it! I shouldn't think such things about another boy." Neji cursed himself softly, as to not disturb Gaara's peace. It was to no avail as the boy turned quickly to glare at him.

Neji's face went impassive as he felt Gaara slam him against the wall moments later, the cam corder dropped to the ground, and completely forgotten. "Why do you keep following me Hyuga?!" Gaara growled viscously at him.

"I like you." Neji replied calmly, and honestly, but the answer just seemed to make the younger of the two even angrier.

"You think your funny, 'cause you're not Hyuga! Now tell me the real reason behind you following me!" Gaara demanded.

"I was being honest. I like you. I have for a long time actually." Neji replied again trying to quickly think of a way to convince him. Since the red head looked taken aback at the news that was presented to him. Was it really that much of a shock that someone could actually like Gaara? Neji already knew that he was an outcast, but Neji honestly didn't think there was anything too terribly wrong with him.

For an instance, Gaara's grip on Neji faltered, and in that instance Neji used this chance to flip them both so that Gaara was the one now pinned against the wall. "Let go of me you stalker!" Gaara ground out steadily glaring at Neji.

"I am not a stalker." Neji replied calmly.

"Yeah, well what the hell do you call it when you follow people around and tape or take pictures of them?!" the red head countered heatedly, Neji remained silent for a moment in contemplation.

"I just wanted to get to know you." Neji said unsure of himself.

"So you stalked me?" Gaara asked incredulously.

"You don't let anyone close enough to get to know you. This was the only way I could see that I would be able to find out different things about you. I never planned on interfering with whatever is you want to do. I promise." Neji explained, his voice staying very low, and his eyes on the ground in a very un-Hyuga like manner.

"I see, just don't disturb me." Gaara replied after eying Neji suspiciously for a moment. Slowly and with a lack of surety Neji released Gaara. Bending down, the long haired boy picked up his cam corder and turned, leaving Gaara to his privacy for the moment.

~***~

Ever since their encounter behind the school Neji couldn't stop thinking about the lovely red head. Now though, simply filming and taking photographs weren't enough for him. He wanted to do more, he wanted to speak to the other boy... to touch him. He couldn't though, since he knew that any of those things would chase the other away.

There was just something about that fiery attitude, that went with the fiery red hair, but not the short stature and elfin features. He was a... dangerous kind of adorable, yet sexy, and alluring.

As he watched Gaara move from one thing that held his attention to the next, Neji grew impatient with the lack of action he was taking. At that moment he decided that he had to take action to get to better know the red headed boy. Just then, a blonde boy rushed into the scene of his cam corder, Uzumaki Naruto. A grin quickly spread across Neji's features, he had figured out his way to get to Gaara quicker. Why, what better way than harassing a certain big mouth blonde?

~***~

Naruto bit his lip nervously as Neji cornered him like a predator eying it's prey. His back was against the wall as Neji stalked closer, Naruto had already tried getting away, and now he was trapped. "Calm down Naruto-kun I just wanted to know a little bit about your lovely younger brother." Neji said all _too _pleasantly, Naruto eyed him suspiciously.

"Your his stalker aren't you?" Naruto countered, the long haired boy look slightly taken aback by the blondes words.

"I am not!"

"You are, aren't you?!" Naruto yelled accusingly, making his predator back off a bit. "Gaara told me all about you stalking him!"

"Shut up! None of that matters, I just want to know how I can approach him. Talk to him, get closer to him in a sorts. You're his brother, you should know!" Neji insisted, ignoring the accusations of him being a stalker.

"Yeah, and why the hell should I help you?" the blonde replied with a slight pout.

Neji grinned again and leaned in close so he could whisper in Naruto's ear, "I'll help you obtain a certain Uchiha's attention for you. That is, if you help me out." Naruto blushed brightly at the thought.

"Y-you expect me to sell my own brother out for something like that?" Naruto questioned unsteadily, knowing that he was loosing the argument, and fast.

Neji leaned back and grinned, "I'm not asking you to sell him out, just help him find happiness. In return, you will also gain what will most likely make you happy also." he replied calmly, watching as Naruto bit his lip in concentration.

"Well what if he isn't happy with you?" came an unsure reply.

"Then I will leave him be, I'll stick to only being his friend. If he doesn't want that, then... I will leave him alone... completely." Neji said softly.

"Fine... but if you tell on me. I'll kill you." Naruto started before telling Neji how he could win over Gaara.

~***~

**A/N**

Review. And tell me... since I didn't choose who should Naruto be with Sasuke or Itachi?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Alright then thank all you who reviewed on the first chapter, hope you enjoy this one as well. Oh and as for the votes here's the results.

Itachi - 1  
Sasuke - 2

VOTE PLEASE!

~***~

Neji walked up to Gaara, smiling slightly as the red head looked up at him in confusion and slight anger. "Didn't I tell you not bother me Hyuga?" Gaara growled slightly sitting down the book that was in his hand, on the cool marble of the fountain that was in front of the school both of the boy's went to.

"But I don't have my camera out..." Neji started sitting down his book bag next to Gaara who glared at the offending object. "...plus, I have a piece offering." Neji continued, as he pulled out a small bag from his book bag.

"What's that?" Gaara asked, eying the other bag wearily.

"Cookies." Neji replied simply, Gaara's eyes widened at the answer he gotten.

"What kind of cookies?" he asked softly, unconsciously inching closer to Neji.

"Chocolate chip I do believe..." Neji replied, as Gaara tried to grab them Neji pulled them from his reach. The red head growled and glared at him. "I didn't say I would give them to you for nothing. No, you'll have to work for them. For every question I'm going to ask you, you get a cookie in return. There are five in all." Neji explained, reaching into his bag and pulling out the cam corder.

"Only five?" Gaara asked, eying Neji suspiciously now.

"Yup, just five."

"Fine. Ask your damn questions and then leave me be." Gaara growled again, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from the long haired boy.

"Alright then, what's your name?"

"You're gonna waste a question on something as stupid as that?!"

"Yes, answer the question or no cookies."

Gaara took that time to mumble under his breath about stupid Hyuga's but Neji couldn't quite catch it before the red head decided to finally answer, "Sabaku Gaara."

"How old are you?"

"17, well... almost."

"Really? When is your birthday?"

The red head sighed and looked at the camera in boredom, "January 19th, is all this really necessary?"

"Yes." came the curt reply as as Neji's attention stayed fixated on the image that was provided on the tiny screen attached to the camera. "Anyway, I have two questions left. So Uzumaki Naruto's your brother, but you have different last names. Why?"

"We don't have the same father's apparently..." Gaara said, finishing with a mumbled, "...dumb ass."

"Why not?"

"This is your last question you know." Gaara stated looking at the camera sternly.

"Yes I'm aware of that, don't avoid the question." Neji replied calmly.

Gaara sighed placing his elbow on his knee, before propping his chin on hands, getting a thoughtful look about him. "Well, let's see. Mom had me and my father left. Then she met Arashi and they had Naruto, a little bit after that. Well, he... he died." Gaara finished his voice trailing off.

"I see." with that Neji turned off the cam corder and handed the bag over to Gaara, who immediately began inspecting the contents. Neji took this time to quickly shove everything back into his book bag.

"Hey, your missing a cookie! There's only four!" Gaara yelled, shooting the boy a glare. In reply, the pale eyed boy slung the book bag over his shoulder and grinned, holding up a cookie in clear plastic wrap.

"Oh, you mean this one?" he said tauntingly.

"Give it to me now Hyuga!" Gaara seethed, and stood from his spot on the edge of the fountain. The long haired boy just laughed and held from the boys reach. Gaara reached out his arms and tried to jump for it, but alas, he was too short to reach. "Your an asshole!" he growled in frustration, the anger clearly written on his face.

"I know." Neji smiled softly, making the teal eyed boy seethe even more. "Look at me for a moment." Gaara looked up at him immediately his eyes filled with rage, Neji gently pressed the cookie into Gaara's hand placing a light chaste kiss on Gaara's lips.

Gaara stood stiffly as Neji backed away smiling even more, "See you later sweet prince." Neji said before turning and rushing away from the school, and heading home.

~***~

Gaara arrived home in a daze, as he shut the door, he leaned against it for support. "Hey you're finally home Gaara!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he bounced down the steps, stopping half way down to stare at his brother. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked uneasily, tilting his head to the side questioningly.

The red headed boy shook his head, as if to help clear his thoughts, "Nothing Naruto." came the curt reply before Gaara headed up the stairs, past his annoying little brother and into his room.

"Aw... no fair! You're lying to me!" he heard Naruto yell up the steps after him. Gaara just rolled his eyes as he slammed his door shut and hit the button on his radio. Instantly it started up and the first CD in there began to play. It was instrumental with no words.

Walking over to his bed, the teal eyed boy reached under the bed and pulled out a book, sticking out from his wall were various pens. This was caused to sudden bursts of anger, anger caused by various things. Like school, not being able to think of the lyrics to a song, annoying _stalkers_!

Flopping down on the small bed, he yanked a pen from the wall and began scribbling different lyrics into the book he had retrieved from under his bed. He sat there like this for, who knows how long before Naruto opened the door and flicked off the radio, Gaara shot him a heated glare.

"Calm down psycho, mom's home she said come eat." Naruto said quickly, then slammed the door just as quick hearing the book hit the door just as the door shut. "Wow, that was close." he mumbled before heading down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Where's your brother?" a tall woman with long blood red hair asked, looking up from the dinner she was currently pulling out of bags.

"He's upstairs brooding." Naruto replied trying to steal some of the ramen that had been brought home to him a carry-out bowl. To no avail though, since his hands were harshly smacked for even attempting such a trick.

"Brooding over what? And no eating till he comes downstairs!" she scolded, and Naruto pouted.

"Aw... but I'm hungry, and how the hell should I know?" Naruto complained, just then Gaara decided to make his entrance into the kitchen.

"Your always hungry." Gaara commented, grabbing a box containing livers and gizzards. Naruto stuck out his tongue, at both the comment and his brother's taste in food.

"How about both of you shut the hell up." their mother questioned rhetorically, as her oldest red headed son hopped up onto the kitchen table, sitting and crossing his legs before eating. Naruto did much the same thing, but opted for sitting on the counter. "Don't either of you know how to use chairs?"

Gaara just gave a quick, "Hn." in reply.

As to Naruto's argument,"Yeah, but we sit in them so much in school we don't want to when were home." she laughed softly shaking her head, sitting on the floor. As they all conversed about various topics throughout the meal.

~***~

**A/N**

Alright tell me what you think, by the way don't forget to tell me which Uchiha boy you want Naruto to be with. He he, cause well I'm not really sure when I'm going to add that couple but I will. Ok... review now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

He he... I'm glad you all are enjoying my story so much. I always get so happy when I receive good reviews. It makes me want to write that much more. Well I hope you enjoy!!!

~***~

**School :: At Lunch**

"Neji!" Naruto yelled from across the cafeteria, easily gaining the long haired boy's attention. Naruto, paid no mind to the Hyuga's friends, who just so happened to be Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, the both of which were staring at the blonde oddly. The blonde boy stalked unhappily toward the pale eyed boy, glaring at him fitfully.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" he replied all too sweetly.

"We need to talk!" the ground out, Neji nodded in reply standing gracefully, after dismissing himself from his friends of course. Silently he followed the seething Naruto from the cafeteria and the presence of half the school's watchful eyes. "We had a deal!" Naruto whispered harshly as soon as he knew no one was watching, he briefly glanced at the two siblings still sitting at their table.

"I know that." Neji replied calmly.

"Then what the hell is taking so long?!" the blue eyed boy yelled throwing his hands in the air for effect.

"Don't you have any patience? Just wait ok? I can't exactly rush him to do a thing I say. I sorta just gotta, out wit him in this case." the long haired boy explained, Naruto looked at him oddly for a brief moment. "Look, I'm working on it, so all in due time. I swear on my honor as a Hyuga." Neji said, placing his hand on his chest as if saying a pledge.

"Fine. If you don't hold true to your word though, I'll tell everyone how your stalking Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto threatened, crossing his arms over his chest in defeat.

"Deal, but I need your help again." the Hyuga replied, placing a hand on his hip.

"For what? I already told you Gaara likes his sweets. I mean even through I'm the hyper one and all, just ew..." at this point the blonde began to babble on, Neji just rolled his lavender eyes before placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders a bit roughly, jerking the boy's attention back to him.

"I know, but I uh... sorta... well..." Neji looked away, blushing at the thought of the small kiss he stole the day before. At the sight of the uncharacteristic stuttering, of the boy standing in front of him, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Neji! You didn't do anything stupid did you?! You know something like kiss my psychotic and reclusive brother did you?!" Naruto screeched at the very thought of someone doing something to that effect. "No no no, what am I saying? Of course you didn't because that's just really stupid thing to do, and well your a genius so you would know better. Right?" Naruto ended his babbling, looking at Neji expectantly, just waiting for the words that said his suspicions were wrong, but the words never came.

Instead Naruto was answered with the shameful bowing of the other boys head, bright blue eyes widened. "I can't help you with this any longer Neji, I mean this is un-tread waters here." Tan hands went up into blonde hair, a sign of frustration as Naruto bent forward. "Wait..." Naruto straightened, getting a sudden revelation. "...that's why... I can't believe I didn't realize it. Naruto you baka!" Naruto scolded himself, receiving an odd look from Neji in return.

"Umm, earth to Naruto, what are you talking about?!" the long haired boy asked, knocking on the seemingly empty blonde head.

"N-nothing! Look I will talk to you later, but remember you gotta hold up your end of the deal still Neji!" with that the blonde took off running down the hallway leaving the other boy standing there very confused about the whole situation.

~***~

"Gaara-kun! Gaara-kun!" came the yell from what sounded like not too far away, Gaara groaned and turned to meet his brothers wandering eyes. "Oh goddess! Gaara I have something really important to ask you!" Naruto yelled, bouncing over to his older sibling.

"Yeah, what is it?" the red head asked, watching Naruto with a blank expression.

"Wow..." Naruto looked around the small hideaway like garden. "... do you ever go to class?" he asked finally, and rather stupidly.

"Your kidding me right? That can't possibly be the important question you were gonna ask me you moron!" Gaara complained, preparing to throw the book that was in his hand at Naruto.

"No, no. I came to ask. Did Neji kiss you yesterday?" the blonde ask tactless fashion.

"What the hell made you think of that?!"

"So he did!"

"WHA?!"

"Well your not exactly denying it."

"What is there to deny, no. You know what, I'm not talking to you about this." with that, Gaara stuffed the book that was in his hand into his plain red book bag, that the kanji for love on it in white.

"Aw, come on. Well your at least going to give him a chance right? I mean, Neji seems like an alright person." the blue eyed boy prodded a bit.

"Yeah well if he's so great than you go after him and give him a _chance_." the red head replied, walking away from his younger sibling rather quickly. The blonde kept pace with him despite that.

"Ah, I can't since I already like Uchi...ha..." mid-sentence Naruto stopped and blushed a deep red, one so bright that it rivaled Gaara's hair.

The older of the two raised an invisible eyebrow in questioning. "Oh no... don't stop on my account. In fact, I wanna hear this." Gaara said smugly.

"S-shut up!" Naruto yelled looking away from Gaara, the blush still covering his face. "This had nothing to do with me! So stop turning it around!" Naruto yelled, regaining his thoughts after a second of silence.

"Why do you wanna talk about my stalker so much? It's not like you get anything out of this." Gaara replied grumpily.

"Aniki..." the blonde started with a slight pout, wrapping his arms tightly around the red head thinner frame. "I worry about you, I mean your always all alone. Despite his being your stalker, Neji might not be all that bad." Gaara sighed a bit in defeat.

"If I at least... _try_... to be nice. Then will you leave me alone?" the red asked, getting a squeal in response as the younger of the two began jumping around happily, making Gaara look at him oddly. "By the way, what are you getting out of this again?"

"Oh n-nothing." Naruto replied a little too innocently.

"Is that so." came the rhetorical response, before Gaara went back to reading the book he had been prepared to throw at Naruto earlier. "Now shoo, I don't feel like talking to you any longer." Naruto nodded eagerly before turning and running, never catching it as Gaara watched him run, before the red head released a long sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a weekend, so everyone was home at Gaara's house, and currently the were all relaxed in the living room. Well, everyone but Naruto, who had just walked in with a letter in his hand, he was eyeing it as if it were gonna bite him. "Hey mom, since when do you know the Hyuga's?" he asked absentmindedly flipping the envelope again, and again, trying to figure out the contents.

"It doesn't matter, throw it away." she replied without looking up from the lyrics of the song she was currently writing.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Naruto tried again.

"No, now I said throw it away."

"I'm reading it anyway!" Naruto said in sing song, before ripping open the letter.

"Naruto! You better not!" She yelled, turning to glare at the blonde boy, and by this time Gaara was watching them both in interest.

"Alright, it says,

'_Dear Maya, _

_I know that we have grown apart._  
_Me you, and Fugaku. Yet, despite that I grasp fitfully_  
_at the hope that you will just finish reading this_  
_letter. Please, just hear me out this one time._  
_And tell me, do you remember when we were young?_  
_Do you remember the promise we made?_  
_I know you do, and out of all three of us. I know_  
_that you will keep this promise without a doubt,_  
_even though it has been so long you will still keep it._  
_So as stupid as it may sound, I call upon you, Maya._  
_To bring us all together. Meet me and Fugaku at my_  
_mansion, 9:00 p.m. Also, if it so pleases you. Bring_  
_your children._

_Forever,_

_Hyuga Hiashi_'

wow, he really is desperate to speak to you." Naruto said, slightly aw stricken by the letter.

"I told you throw it away! Damn it, now I have to attend that stupid meeting." Immediately she began chewing on her finger nails in thought. "I should just kill you for even opening that letter Uzumaki Naruto!" she yelled running up the steps and into her room, moments later Gaara and Naruto could hear the sounds of clothes hitting the floor.

"This is just wonderful, look what you've gone and done now Naruto." Gaara scowled at the blonde who just smiled sheepishly in reply.

"GAARA! NARUTO! BOTH OF YOU GET DRESSED NOW!" Maya yelled down the step at her two sons. Naruto and Gaara groaned, before trudging there way up the steps.

Maya threw open the door to the Hyuga mansion's office, "I'm here, what do you want?" she asked rather rudely, her arms were folded over her chest.

"I really wish you wouldn't behave so rudely." Hiashi replied without looking up from the papers on the desk.

"Just who the hell do you think your talking to?" she cursed, glaring at the long haired man in front of her, before stepping forward and slamming her hands on his desk.

Slowly, almost hesitantly he looked up at her, "M-Maya, you actually came." with that he immediately began eyeing the woman carefully.

"Uncle I wasn't sure if I should let her in, but well, she's really insistent and just pushed passed me." Neji said apologetically, bowing his head in respect.

"It's ok, now you three run along before I embarrass Hiashi in front of you all." she replied before the long haired man could, a sadistic smile playing across her lips. "Also, be a dear and fetch Fugaku for me would you." Maya said in a rhetorical matter, before the door shut completely.

Once safely in the hallway away from his mother, Naruto giggled to himself, "Oh, it looks like your Uncle is in big trouble Neji. I mean, when I read that letter to her, well I don't think I've heard her curse so much in my whole life." Naruto commented, while poking Neji on the shoulder annoyingly. Gaara said nothing, as he rolled his eyes at his younger brother's antics.

Neji cracked open the door to the Hyuga private library, where Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke were currently sitting and waiting quietly. As soon as the door opened, full attention was the long haired brunette. "Uchiha-san, your wanted in my Uncle's office." Neji said softly, the oldest of the three stood up, and immediately left the room without a word.

With the man out of sight moments later, Neji stepped behind Naruto and gave him a push. Sending him, stumbling into the room, quickly Neji slammed the door shut, successfully trapping the blonde boy in the room. "Have fun!" he yelled before laughing softly and gently grabbing Gaara's hand. "Come on up to my room." the long haired boy said in a low voice, as they both ignored Naruto's screams from behind the heavy wood door.

~***~

Once up in Neji's room, Gaara took a seat on the soft, all white bed. The room was pretty much devoid of all color, getting bored quickly with the scenery, Gaara decided to do a little searching. Since well, Neji had stepped out of the room, promising to return.

Walking over to the dresser, there was nothing, all clothes, and all in which were white, and perfectly folded. Gaara stared blankly before shutting the dresser drawers and wandering over to the closet. Again all perfectly lined clothes, all school uniforms. Geez, how many of these things did he need?

Behind the uniforms, Gaara spotted a bit of what looked like a door. Pushing the clothes to the side, the red head slid open the concealed door. Inside was a small room, and the wall were, covered with pictures of... himself. In various places, and doing various things.

Subconsciously he registered Neji standing behind him, but Gaara couldn't tear his eyes away from the walls. For some reason, he found the sight to be strangely beautiful. "How many are there?" he asked, the lavender eyed boy standing behind him.

"I don't know anymore." Neji replied honestly, Gaara turned slowly to face him and for a moment Neji's breath hitched.

"You made me look... attractive." Gaara mumbled softly, looking up at the lavender eyes. Hesitantly he reached up to touch the bandanna that was wrapped around his head. He never realized, or well, he never paid much attention, to the fact the Neji wore something on his head always. Before his fingers could graze the soft fabric, Gaara's wrist was in the others boy's strong grip. "I'll let you take pictures of me, if you let me take it off." the red head whispered, as if someone was listening in.

Neji looked away for a moment, in silent contemplation before releasing the red head's wrist. Immediately afterwards the small hand attached to the wrist, slowly pulled off the bandanna. To reveal, that underneath it was a light green tattoo, the color of Gaara's eyes almost.

"Why do you hide it?" Gaara asked softly letting his hand trace lightly over the smooth skin.

"It's a shameful thing to have." came the simple reply.

"I don't understand." the red head said in a soft voice.

"I'm not getting anything else for answering your questions, you only asked to remove the bandanna." Neji said with a smirk.

"Oh so now I have to bargain you for questions. Hmm... what could I possibly use to bargain with my stalker?" Gaara asked, a grin on his face as he went back into Neji's main room. "Oh I know..." he said crawling onto the large bed. "... I will take off one piece of clothing for every question you answer." Neji eyes widened at the offer, and for a moment he thought that perhaps it was a joke.

That was until, the red head turned to face him, a sadistic grin on his face. Much the same as his mother had got when she said she threatened to hurt Hiashi. "H-hai, I'll do it."

Removing both his socks, Gaara tossed them at Neji, who looked at them questioningly. "For the question I asked you earlier." came the answer to the unasked question.

"I see, every Hyuga that is not of the main branch family is branded with this mark. It's a sign of us being somehow... lesser than them." Neji replied calmly, his stomach twisting in knots at the answer. Without looking up to meet the red heads gaze, he grabbed the camera off his desk and snapped a picture.

Off came the red heads shirt next, which was also thrown at Neji. Neji's breath hitched slightly at the sight of the pale chest, and flat stomach. Was it even normal for someone to be so pale? He snapped another picture waiting for the second question he knew was coming.

"Ok, so what's with your strange fetish with recording everything?"

"Not everything, just you."

"Ok, but that doesn't answer my question."

"I don't want to forget."

"Why would you forget?"

Neji sighed, moving around the bed, snapping more photo's. Once he was behind the Gaara, the red head craned his neck to see the other boy. Only to get another photo taken of him. "You know, there are always some moments, precise moments in time. Where you forget how the person was posed that made you stop breathing. Or how the sun hit there hair just right, and your heart skipped a beat."

"You make it sound poetic. Wouldn't the effect be lost after looking at the film, or the picture too many times?" Gaara asked, laying on his back so he could look at Neji upside down.

"Not if you get the image just right... no it won't. Anyway, with the amount of questions you just asked me, you so should be nude by now." Neji noted teasingly.

"You want me nude?" Gaara asked, another sadistic smile playing across his lips. The red head rolled onto his stomach before pushing himself up on his knees.

Neji gulped, as the thought made him blush... and why did his pants suddenly feel like they were getting too tight. He continued watching though, as the red head hooked his thumbs under the hem of his pants and slowly tugged them downwards...

"Gaara come on, we're leaving!" the red head heard his mother yell, at a surprisingly close distance. Gaara got off the bed and moved toward the door, opening it to meet her.

Neji groaned and turned away from the door trying to rein in his growing... _need_. "Why are you shirtless?" Maya asked, looking at her son oddly.

"I was hot." Gaara lied pitifully, his mother sweat dropped.

"Don't lie to me unless, you've thought up something at least halfway believable." she scolded. "Now grab your shirt and come on." the red head nodded scooping up his shirt and socks, pulling on his shirt as he walked down the hallway. Naruto was looking at the floor, and wouldn't look up.

"Goodbye Neji!" the woman yelled, before they turned the corner in the hallway.

~***~

**A/N**

Alright did you like it? Hate it? Please don't hate it!! -cries pitifully- Anyways, review please. And don't be mean if you can.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gaara! Naruto! Are you two ready yet?!" Maya yelled up the steps at her two children.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming!" Naruto yelled, running down the steps. Gaara was behind him, both of them were decked out in there hottest punk clothes.

"Good, you both look great, now hurry into the car before we're late for the concert." she said pushing them both out the door into there black and green flamed car.

"Hey mom, is Gaara singing tonight?" Naruto asked with a snicker at the death glare that was sent to him.

"Of course." she replied in sing song.

"What?! You both had this planned didn't you?! I'm not getting on stage!" he yelled, smacking Naruto in the head.

"Ow." the blonde whined.

"Stop hitting your brother, and get over it. You so are."

~***~

"I can't do this. I haven't rehearsed or anything." Gaara complained from behind stage.

"I know, isn't it great!" Naruto yelled excitedly getting a look that could kill, from his older sibling.

"Then why aren't you going out there?"

"Oh come on, you know I have no singing talent."

"Now your lying, since we both got that talent from our mother." Gaara snapped, snatching the ear piece microphone from the blonde's hands and placing it over his ear.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me your nervous! Mr. I-could-give-a-fuck-less-what-people-think-about-me. Is actually nervous about this!" Naruto laughed and cheered, jumping up and down.

"Shut up, I am not nervous."

"Oh really then, what was all that I heard about rehearsing." Naruto mocked sticking his hands on his hips.

"Fine! You know what, I will go out there and sing, and I will look damned good doing it!" the red growled, walking up to the back stage director and asking all he needed to know about what he would be singing. Nodding in reply to everything that was being said, the red head waited for the song going on now to finish. When it was done though, he walked up to the back up singer his mom liked to call "Dude" and handed him a paper.

After reaching center stage, which was currently completely dark the music began playing and the lights hit him. Moments later he began to sing...

(Gaara)  
_I've tried, to hide_  
_But I can't sleep at night_  
_Everything I think about_  
_Makes me feel like a version of myself_  
_They tell, their lies_  
_And we all synchronize_  
_Look to, the sky_  
_Because it's almost over_

(Dude)  
_We want, the truth_  
_Give us the absolute_  
_We need, your help_  
_Cause we've got nothing_

(Gaara & Band)  
_We want the truth_  
_Give us the absolute_  
_We need, your help_  
_Cause we've got nothing left to lose_  
_I know, we've tried_  
_This thing a million times_  
_But put me out_  
(Alone)  
_Cause I'm on fire _

_Don't talk, if you_  
_Are going to tell me the truth_  
_Don't tell me you know_  
_You've got everything under control_

_We can't have it all_  
_But we can break the fall_  
_This time I'm letting go_  
_Cause I can't take it anymore_

(Dude)  
_We want the truth_  
_Give us the absolute_  
_We need, you help_  
_Cause we've got nothing_

(Gaara & Band)  
_We want, the truth_  
_Give us the absolute_  
_We need, your help_  
_Cause we've got nothing left to lose_

_I know, we've tried_  
_This thing a million times_  
_But put me out_  
(Alone)  
_Cause I'm on fire_

Just then the music dies down, and so does the lights, everyone was cheering loudly in the audience. Gaara slowly walks off the stage looking at the floor. He was greeted behind the stage by his mother and brother's smiling faces, and glomps. "You were absolutely fantastic little love. Here, they're cheering for you. Oh, I'm so proud!" At this moment, she began to ramble on, holding the red head in a death grip, vice like hug.

"Yeah thanks." he mumbled in reply, suddenly he felt a bit dizzy for some unknown reason.

Sensing the wrongness floating around the moment, Maya placed both her hands on Gaara's face lifting it so she was looking into his teal colored eyes. She could see the light sheen of sweat covering his forehead usually cause from long time exposure to the spot lights. Only, he wasn't out on stage long enough to experience too much heat.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked softly, getting a sluggish shake no of his head, his eyes were slightly clouded in a drowsy sorta way.

"Gaara you don't look too goo--" Naruto started before the little red head collapsed suddenly, barely being caught by Maya.

"Damn it! Call the hospital now Naruto!" Immediately the blonde flipped open the cell phone and dialed "911".

~***~

Hours later, Maya and Naruto were both sitting in the hospital in quiet anticipation of hearing from a doctor, or nurse. Just anybody really, that would tell them that Gaara would be ok, and that everything was alright. Naruto was leaning on her shoulder, snoring softly as he slept.

Hiashi and Fugaku decided to take this moment to make their entrance into the hospital waiting room. "Maya, is everything alright?" Fugaku asked moving forward kneeling in front of her. Maya smiled weakly, looking at them both.

"I don't know, no one has come out yet. How did you both know I was here?" she asked, looking away from Fugaku and up at Hiashi.

"Well when you didn't meet us like planned, we decided to ask." the raven haired man began in answer.

"More like Fugaku pulled out his famous arguing and outwitting skills, in the end one of the back stage managers told us." Hiashi finished in explanation, looking over at the sleeping Naruto. "How about I take him home with me for the night so you can wait here. I will bring him back after school or send someone to pick him up." the long haired man asked, getting a nod in reply.

"Yeah that would be nice." she replied, "And Fugi-kun can stay and argue with one of the nurses." Maya giggled, as if they were all three teenagers again, standing around ready to pull their next prank. As the weight of her son was lifted off of her, the red haired woman stood from her spot on the waiting room chairs and placed a light kiss on Hiashi's cheek.

"Thank you, Shi-kun." she whispered before the long haired man turned to leave the room, smiling secretively. Since well, Hyuga's did not find such things cute. Or... nice. No, not at all.

~***~

**A/N**

I would like to start out by saying, I am so sorry to all those who read this and find that the writing is a little "scattered". It's just how I think, in indescribable patterns. He he... also. Please don't be mean I think I did semi-good on this chapter... I think. I mean there were no pairings in this chapter but... yeah. Whatever.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara lay peacefully sleeping in the sterile hospital room, the whole place smelled of disinfectant. Maya was sitting in the overly uncomfortable chair next to Gaara's bed, gripping a pale hand in her two tanned ones.

Fugaku stared at the scene before him and sighed before interrupting the deepening silence. "You know, I'm a bit envious." he said softly, Maya look up at him for a moment staring at him in silent contemplation.

"Whatever for?" she asked, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Your closeness with your children, with Sasuke and Itachi. Well I might as well be living a universe away from them." he replied simply as he took a seat next to her.

"Well you can still get close you know." Maya said turning her attention back to Gaara taking of the boy.

"Is that so?" Fugaku asked, truly interested.

"Yeah..." Maya glanced at the small red headed boy one last time before turning to the dark haired man next to her. "... why don't we go get something to eat, the nurses will call us if he wakes up." she asked, standing from the chair, releasing Gaara's hand to bend backwards cracking her back.

"Sure, we'll talk over food."

~***~

**Meanwhile :: School**

"Hey! Uzumaki, wait up!" Naruto stopped at the sound of someone calling him, looking back he could see the person who was chasing him down. A sunshine smile graced his gorgeous tanned features.

"What are doing Neji, was stalking my brother not enough for you?" Naruto asked teasingly as said pale eyed boy caught up with him.

"Ch, no. Actually, I was wondering where Gaara was."

"Wow, you don't miss a beat when it comes to him do you?"

"Well I am his stalker right? Anyway, why are you being so snappy?"

"Yeah well, that's sorta the attitude you get when your sibling is in the hospital and your being forced to come to school!" Naruto fumed/yelled at the long haired boy in front of him.

Neji blinked, once... twice... before the information he had just received to register in his mind. "H-He's in the hospital?" he asked, in a sort of awe struck moment.

"Isn't that what I just said." Naruto mumbled looking at the floor miserably.

"I... no." Neji shook his head, in slight denial. Turning without another word, Neji took off running, leaving Naruto in his confusion.

~***~

Neji stepped into the hospital room, his lungs burned with a need for oxygen, and he was covered in a light sheen of sweat. His hair was in disarray, as he stepped closer to the hospital bed that the red head was currently lying in. It all seemed so surreal to him.

It didn't seem right to Neji that Gaara was laying here, and sleeping non the less. Although, even though he was getting the much needed rest, Gaara's eyes were still thickly lined in black. "Oh Gaara, my lovely prince. Please awaken, your eyes aren't meant to close for too long." Neji mumbled, leaning over the bed, taking in the all to serene features.

Leaning forward to get a closer look, one of Neji's long slim piano fingers brushed against the black lined eyes. He could feel the red heads warm breath brush against his skin, the only thing letting him know that the other was alive. "Please, just wake up." he whispered again, seeing no movement in the darkened eyelids, Neji closed his own pale ones.

Then, without thought he leaned forward, ever so slightly placing a chaste kiss on Gaara's lips. After a moment of realization, Neji jerked away as if being burned, sitting on the edge of the bed he placed his fingertips on his lips lightly. His lips tingled slightly as he stared numbly at the sleeping figure that he had just kissed.

Turning his attention away from Gaara, the long haired boy laced his fingers through his hair, cradling his head in his hands. He was loosing his mind, and the little red headed vixen was the reason for it. Not that Neji was complaining really, since it was a kind of insanity feel... good.

Slowly, almost as if it were hesitant, Gaara's eyelids twitched. At the sudden light that reached his line of vision though, he groaned. Neji's head snapped in the direction of the teal eyes that were currently burning a hole in his side. "Your up." he said smiling weakly.

"I feel... awful." Gaara replied his voice raspy from misuse.

"Uh..." Neji began looking around in a slight panic, looking for something... anything to ease his beloved's discomfort. "I'll go get you water." he said grabbing a cup from the side table and moving into the private bathroom to fill the cup with water from the sink.

Maya chose this moment, to return from her walk with Fugaku, at the sound of them both entering the room, Neji poked his head out of the bathroom hesitantly. "Your finally up!" Maya cheered happily.

"Mm." was the only answer she got in reply, slowly Neji eased his way into the room, setting the water onto the side table. He was just waiting for the yelling to begin.

"Neji, what are you doing here during school hours?!" Fugaku began scolding, Neji froze instantly at the cold voice.

Maya on the other hand, just rolled her eyes, "He was probably just really worried, I'm sort of surprised Naruto hasn't skipped out yet." she explained matter of factly making the older man immediately sit down and shut up. Neji looked at her in a confused manner, not understanding how she pulled such things off so quickly and easily.

"Where's my water?" Gaara rasped, his arm was draped over his eyes. Neji jumped up before rushing to Gaara's side to help him.

~***~

**A/N**

Alright I'm sorry that this chapter was so damn short. Also I'm afraid things may be a little... scattered. Again. Whatever. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. Since I was experiencing slight writer's block for the moment. I just got the new Devil May Cry game so my thoughts are on that, cause I don't know if you know it or not. But Dante is like super hott. And I just can't tear my eyes away. Hehe... and remember, your reviews fuel my maddness!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

**One Week Later**

Neji sighed as he watched his red headed angel from a distance, ever since the incident in which landed the smaller boy in the hospital; Gaara had began to avoid Neji like the plague. Which had an equal and opposite effect of making the long haired boy quite depressed, but of course to Neji's great luck a bouncing ball of sunshine like luck passed by his view. "Oh Naruto!" at the sound of the almost sickeningly sweet voice the blond immediately tensed. Then quickly picked up his pace of walking, "Hey wait!" Neji yelled as he chased down the blond boy stopping him in his tracks.

"Let me guess you want a favor from me?" Naruto asked with a deep sigh, looking away from Neji as he got a nod in reply. "And it has to do with a certain red headed brother of mine, am I correct?" Again there was another nod in reply, Naruto sighed again this time with a bit of a sad after tone. "Look I really can't this time, Gaara would be totally pissed off at me if I did, and it may not make sense to you why he would but there's a reason. Which I also can't tell you, sorry Neji." Naruto explained, truly apologetic about his complete lack in ability to help the boy.

Just then, the sound of someone beeping their horn entered both boys' ears, as they looked up simultaneously to see the two Uchiha brothers sitting and smiling in their car.

Naruto took off across the school yard, before sending one last apologetic look to Neji. Solemnly Neji looked over at the spot Gaara stood every day till about noon before he headed home, only this time his red head had wondered off early. Raising one elegant eyebrow Neji stood and walked off in the direction of the back of the school. Briefly he caught a glimpse of red hair as Gaara turned the corner of the building quickly.

Neji of course followed behind just as quickly, "Gaara?" he spoke softly in question only to receive no reply what so ever. Once rounding the corner Neji could see the small red head kneeling on the ground with his arms wrapped around himself as he shook slightly. Panic set in as Neji rushed to Gaara's side, "Gaara?!" he yelled tilting the boy back in his arms. The boy was still trembling as a slight sheen of sweat formed across his forehead; gently Neji lifted the boy from the ground and proceeded to carry him back to his car.

Placing his precious bundle in the back seat Neji hopped into the front seat and began driving, whilst simultaneously calling Gaara's mother.

"_Hello?_"

"Hello, this is Neji. Uh… I just found Gaara though, like outback of our school and he looks like he passed out, and he's shaking. I'm not really sure what to do." Neji spoke quickly and nervously.

"_Oh, ok well just take him to your house and I will meet you there. He'll be fine just stay calm ok?_"

"Y-yes alright thank you."

~***~

Maya rushed into the Hyuga manor pushing past the butler to see Neji sitting in the one lone chair in the hallway staring at the floor worriedly. He looked up immediately as Maya stepped into view, relief written all over his features. "He's upstairs in my room." Neji spoke softly before the question was even asked as he quickly moved in the direction of his room, Maya following behind.

She moved to Gaara's side in a surprisingly calm manner, sitting next to her red headed child lifting his head slowly off of the bed. "Wake up my little one." She whispered softly, as Neji stood to the side watching intently as his beloved released a soft groan in reply.

"My head hurts momma." He said softly in reply to an unasked question.

She smiled softly brushing back bright red locks of his hair with the back of her fingers. "Well come on you have to open your eyes for me darling." Another groan came from him and then a slight flicker of his eye lashes. Neji could see for a moment the color of gold before his eyes fell shut once again. "Shit! Gaara you baka! How many times have I told you—" Her rant was cut off by a feral growl she gave to the sleeping boy. Everything was rolling around in Neji's head as he tried to think of what could possibly be wrong with his beloved.

He watched almost in slow motion as Maya swiftly pulled out a vile, then a needle. She did it almost expertly, as if she had been through the routine a million times before as she filled the needle before injecting its contents into the too pale skin of her unmoving son. After she was done she placed her items into a small plastic container and popped open her cell phone and began dialing. All of this happened so fast for the lavender eyed boy, he was unsure of what

was going on and it didn't look like he was going to get answers anytime soon. And despite how much he wanted to ask, he just couldn't bring himself to disturb the sickly silence that was threatening to crush the room.

"—Yes yes, thank you. We'll be waiting for your arrival." Neji caught the end of Maya's words through the numbness of it all, as she looked over at the long haired boy with the most stressed out look in existence.

"W-will he be all right?" Neji asked, not even realizing until moments later that he had actually spoke out loud.

"Yes, I'm sure he will be just fine." She said not too reassuringly, as she wasn't she wasn't all too sure of the answer herself.

"What's wrong with him?" Neji questioned softly, getting a long pause before his answer.

Maya sighed as she thought of the 'proper' way to explain. "Well, he's—"

~***~

**A/N**

Ok so this took me a really long time to get up and you would probably expect more considering I took so long. But no people that is not the case in this situation. No your lazy authoress just started and completely this all in one night waiting for the three o'clock in the morning marker to happen. Sooo… yeah. Stories I put on pause I plan on stopping that pause like now.


	8. Chapter 8

Gaara stared at the same white wall for what seemed like forever, his legs were pulled close to his chest, his chin resting on his knees. His room contained nothing in it except a mattress, and he was donned in simple blue cotton clothing. His mind was running circles, and all he could really think about was how much he wanted to write in his notebooks, and worried violet eyes staring over his almost lifeless form. As he was lain up in that comatose state, a knock on the door brought Gaara out of his musings as he had seen an orderly step into sight.

She gave him a shaky and unneeded smile as she entered the room, which meant she had just spent the last ten minutes outside of his door reading his personnel file. Gaara quickly turned his attention back to the blank wall in front of him. "U-uh, Mr. Uzumaki I was told to inform you that it was time for you to come join the others in eating their dinner.

"No." Gaara said simply, before the woman quickly apologized; again for no reason; and then left the room.

~***~

Neji was hasty in his decent into the Konoha Insane Asylum, but once inside he was quickly and efficiently rejected his visitation to Gaara's room. Luckily enough for him as he had turned to leave the hospital, he saw Maya standing at the front desk arguing with the nurse standing behind it; who currently looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. Walking over to her, he placed a hand gently on Maya's shoulder.

"Neji! What are you doing here?" She asked smiling for a moment, stress leaving her momentarily.

"Well I was going to visit Gaara but I was informed that only immediate family could." Neji explained seeing the woman behind the desk pale considerably at his words.

"I see, well this place is no good all the way around then huh? First, no one in this hospital can tell me why my son isn't, and won't eat! Then you inform me that my sons boyfriend can't enter, when he could be the one who makes him happy enough to eat!" she began yelling at this point as the woman behind the desk began slowly sinking in her seat. Neji felt bad for her, while at the same time couldn't help the blush that rose to the surface at Maya's words.

"Um, Ms. Uzumaki please calm down, we will take you to see your son right now. His friend can come too of course." The nurse said meekly before rushing off into the direction of Gaara's room, Neji and Maya followed quickly behind.. Slowly she opened the door before ducking out of the way. Immediately Neji caught sight of his red haired angel and his heart, the boy's eyes were dull as he stared blankly at the wall. Absolutely nothing was allowed in the boy's room which slightly distressed Neji on how severe Gaara's condition could be.

Without thinking the long haired boy whispered the others name out loud, immediately grabbing his attention. For a moment he looked a little happier, but as quick as the emotion came it was replaced by a look of anger. "What is he doing here?!" he hissed, glaring at his mother; who seemed unaffected by the look.

"Well he was the one who found you after your little 'mental meltdown' I figured he had a right to know what was wrong with you. He is your friend after all!" Maya argued as she continued to stand her ground.

"No! No one was supposed to know, no one at all! And he is not my friend!" Gaara yelled standing quickly from his bed, not noticing the upset look that crossed his face. Maya growled and threw his hands up in the air.

"You are impossible, why am I even arguing with you?" Maya yelled before leaving the room.

Neji stood there for a long while, in complete silence, his head was bowed as he watched Gaara sit back on his bed. "I think I should leave." The long haired boy said after almost a lifetime.

"No, please don't." the red head replied sadly, looking over at the other boy. Feeling a sudden wave of hope Neji smiled as he sat next to the smaller boy on his bed. Without anymore words, Gaara fell back on the bed and rolled onto his side with a rejected sigh. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Then you have to start eating first of all before they think your anorexic too and send you to a completely different clinic." The long haired boy replied smiling softly. "And do what the doctors tell you, even if you don't like it." Neji continued, laying down next to the red head and wrapping his arms around him tensely. He was surprised though when he got no objection from the other boy, and finally he decided to relax.

~***~

**Three Hours Later**

"Ms. Uzumaki, I don't know what I should do in this situation, but it seems that your son has fallen asleep with that boy in his room."

Maya looked up slowly from her cell phone, "Leave them alone, this will probably be the only sleep he gets for the next few weeks." The nurse looked at her oddly at her words, before Maya stood and entered Gaara room, seeing that he was smiling ever so slightly in Neji's arms.

~***~

**A/N**

Ok people another chapter for you to be mad at my cliffees. Make sure you review for me please. I mean it does fuel my madness after all! Well ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

Gaara sat completely still as he stared at the blank walls once again, in a repeat of what he had been doing for the past few weeks. He was waiting for Neji to arrive and occupy him for a while before he had to regrettably leave and return to his home. The sound of the door opening slowly made a small smile cross his face, as quickly as it came it left though. He didn't want the boy he knew was entering to know how happy his visits really made him, it might just give him… hope. "Hey Gaa-kun, look I brought you something special." Neji said, sitting on the mattress next to the red head.

Slowly he brought cookies into the red head's line of vision, as expected he tried to eagerly snatch them from the other. "Ah ah, you don't get these unless you eat today." Neji said scolding the other, Gaara glared daggers at the boy in front of him. "Come on, they're not going to release your psychotic ass unless you eat and prove you don't have eating issues too."

"Their food sucks here." Gaara complained, giving Neji a slight pout as he did making the lavender eyed boy melt at the sight.

"I know, but couldn't you just like choke yourself through something?" Neji said worriedly.

Gaara sighed looking at the cookies mournfully, "Fine, but you're bringing me more of those." He said in surrender getting an enthusiastic nod in reply, with a deep seeded sigh Gaara proceeded to choke down the disgusting hospital food. When he was done he fell over onto his bed feeling like her was going to die from trying to digest too much of that disgusting junk they called food.

With a soft smile Neji comforted the red head by rubbing his sick stomach in soothing circles, which in turn earned him an odd look from said red head. "Why do you come here everyday after school? I mean I know you have to have some kind of social life considering you're the great Neji Hyuga and all." Gaara spoke looking up at lavender eyes with surprising calmness.

"I've really only ever had Sasuke and Itachi that I can stand to talk to for more than five minutes, and now I have you and Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi though have all been so preoccupied with... each other that I can't really talk to them so you're the last person on my list." Neji explained watching the boy puff up his cheeks in anger.

"Oh well thanks, I am glad that I am so important to you!" Gaara spat, turning over onto his side and away from Neji with low growl. He wasn't really sure in the first place why he was angry, Neji wasn't supposed to mean anything to him after all, right? Right?

A soft chuckle from behind him made Gaara only that much more angry as he covered his head with a flimsy hospital pillow. "Come on you know I care about you, I was just explaining to you that it really wasn't any problem to be with you." Neji laid down next to the boy before proceeding to press his body against the slim back. "I love you very much Gaara, I want to be with you every moment but school sort of prevents that. If you would get out of here already though not even school would keep us apart." Neji whispered in the boy's ear after pulling the pillow off of Gaara's head.

The words and the way Neji said them made Gaara blush a bright red that rivaled his hair, "Don't say things like that!" Gaara squeaked realizing he was slowly loosing his hardcore, couldn't care less composure in front of the other boy.

"Aw, I don't think I've made you all flustered and nervous all at once." Neji snickered placing his hand on the red heads stomach again, this time it flitted under the flimsy hospital shirt and then upwards.

"No! Don't do that in the hospital!" Gaara yelled grabbing the traveling hand in his own, hearing another snicker from behind him.

"So I can do this at home then?" the long haired boy asked his grin steadily growing.

"Pervert get off of me!" Gaara yelled in reply trying to flail his way futilely out of the lavender eyed boy's grasp. "You are not having your way with me here, or at home, or anywhere!" he yelled, which instantly stopped when he felt Neji nip a spot that was located just under his ear that made him melt in the other boy's arms. With a slight laugh Neji rolled off the bed and onto the floor, since the mattress was lying on the floor already. "Really what would your Uncle think if he knew what you were doing here?" Gaara said lightly before rolling himself off the bed also to straddle Neji hips.

Lifting himself on his elbows as far as he could Neji raised one delicate eyebrow at the boy in question. "What would he think about this? I don't really care I mean after all, what would he think if he knew I were gay. Oh no what about me skipping school, and the room I keep hidden. Then theres the smoking and--"

"You smoke?" Gaara cut in narrowing his eyes at the boy before him.

"Yeah, so what? It isn't any of your business what I do." Neji replied haughtily.

Without replying Gaara stood slowly and smoothly, before sticking his head into the hallway. "Nurse!"

"Gaara what are you doing?" Neji asked moving to stand from his spot on the floor.

"Nurse!!!" then it kicked in, what the tiny green eyed boy was doing as he moved across the room and grabbed on of the heavy plastic plates from the floor and threw against the wall that was located across the hall from his door. Immediately orderlies swept into the room to 'control' the situation.

"You can't be serious." Neji said unbelievingly.

"I want him out."

"Gaara--"

"I said get him out! Get him out right now!!!" at this time the red head began to yell alarmingly, he knew how to get his way in a place like this and it clearly showed. He looked a bit liked a kid ready to stomp his foot if necessary, as one of the orderlies stepped up behind Neji and laid a hand on his shoulder he released a defeated sigh and left. Once outside he grabbed the camera from his car and began snapping the last few pictures in his camera of the asylum. When the roll of film was finished he climbed inside his car and started the engine before driving off.

~***~

Neji hadn't returned to the asylum after that and so when Gaara barged into his room it came rather unexpected to the long haired boy. "Where the hell have you been?! I mean what kind of stalker can you possibly be if you haven't been around in two weeks?!" Gaara began yelling, with a sigh Neji rolled his eyes and walked into his private room, and began pinning up the new photos that he had in his hands. At the complete lack of acknowledgement he was being shown Gaara's jaw unhinged for a moment in shock.

Never being one to just let something go though he followed Neji into the room with all the pictures of himself, "Are you even listening to me?!" Gaara tried again and this time he didn't even get a look in response. Grating his teeth together the red head released a frustrated growl before rushing out of the room and into Neji's, before crawling into said boys bed and hiding under the covers where he placed the most adorable angry pout on his face.

When no footsteps were heard following, after what seemed like forever, Gaara could think to smother his face in a pillow that smelled too much like the boy who was currently pissing him off at the moment. Two weeks of pure anger and frustration suddenly hit him harder than ever as he began to scream, the pillow muffling the sound as he pounded the bed with his fist in a what would look like to any outsider, a tantrum. Shock ran through to his very core at his actions, but for some reason Gaara couldn't make himself stop as an equally shocking tear rolled down his face. He never thought being ignored would have such on him, after all everyone except his mother and brother had been ignoring him for years.

"Fruitcake." Neji said teasingly lifting the blanket off the boy, only to freeze at the small trail that led down the side of his face. "Gaara..." Neji started even softer, as he barely brushed the red hair of back. Embarrassment washed over Gaara at the way he was acting, Just like all those stupid girls at school. Gaara thought to himself as the urge he was about to follow screamed for him to run from the room. It was too late to act though because somewhere along the way without Gaara noticing it, Neji had crawled onto top of him and pinned both his hands above his head. "Why do you always make things so much harder than they need to be?" Neji asked with a gentleness in his voice that Gaara couldn't seem to place in his startled confusion.

"Get off, I want to go home now." Gaara started not looking at the boy.

Neji shook his head and sighed in spite of himself pinning the red head beneath him, "No, you're not running away this time. You're not running away, and I'm not leaving you're going to deal with issues like a normal person does." Neji said as a cute little pout formed on the pale boy's lips in reply, he looked so lost in Neji's opinion. "Now then, you don't have to tell me what was wrong with you in the hospital. I know that may be too painful for you at the moment, you may never tell me. I don't precisely care, but dear god Gaara throw me a bone here, I need to know what is running through your mind when you do some things here."

Gaara seemingly mulled over the answer for a bit before replying, "Your supposed to care about me, yes?" Neji nodded numbly wondering where this would end up going. "Well, you do want to eventually stop stalking me and date me if possible... right?" Gaara asked a little less sure of the answer for this one. Neji nodded still though, confusion continued to rush over him, his grip on Gaara's arms had long since slackened. "Well, then next time you tell me something about you isn't my business I am--" Gaara took Neji's momentary bit of slack to flip the young man under him and begin to flail his fists at the long haired boy. "--so gonna kick your ass!" he finished angrily.

"Gaara! Gaara! Stop hitting me!" Neji yelled getting slightly distressed holding up his hand to grab the smaller boy's fists midair to stop the beating the crazy red-head was planning to continue giving him. When he finally got Gaara to stop the pale boy was breathing heavily, and Neji's hair was slightly de-shelved as he looked up at the still flushed red head. "I'm sorry ok?" Neji spoke softly, quickly releasing his hand to grab the front of the boy's shirt yanking him into a kiss.

With wide eyes Gaara gasped giving the lavender eyed boy underneath him the opportunity to strike, his tongue delving into Gaara's mouth on briefly before being bitten. "Ow! Shit! I think I'm bleeding what was that for?!" Neji yelled rolling onto his side and placing his hands over his mouth.

"Well, how dare you try to take advantage of my emotional vulnerability like that?!" Gaara yelled back, getting a glare in reply.

"Emotional?! When the hell have you ever been emotionally vulnerable?! Hell when have you ever been either of those words at all?!"

"Well, five minutes ago if you would have allowed it!"

"Yeah well I want to know what happened to your big speech about being something more than your stalker." Neji asked raising one delicate eyebrow. "I mean I was attempting to push it a little further."

"By forcedly kissing me?!"

"Well, if you'd consent it wouldn't have been forced."

"Are you really trying to give your selfish insanity reason?" Gaara only half asked as he gave a look of disbelief to the boy beneath him, Neji just smirked back in reply.

"You know, you're grinding against me in the nicest ways right?" Neji finally said with a smirk watching in amusement as a very distinct blush rose to Gaara's face, before he hopped off the boy.

"You haven't changed at all! You're being a pervert!" Gaara through up his hands in exasperation as he made his way toward the door, Neji quickly hopped up from the bed.

"No, no wait. I was just joking you can stay really, I'll stop." Neji said softly making the red head freeze in his movements for a moment before turning with a small smile on his face.

"I can't stay the night, I do gotta return home." Gaara replied looking at him solemnly, "You can come over my house tomorrow if you want." Gaara continued softly getting an almost blank nod in reply, Neji had never been invited over before and was briefly wondering what it would be like in the domain of the others boys house. Especially since his mother and brother seemed just as off beat as he was, taking the nod as a good thing Gaara left shutting the door with a soft click behind him.

~***~

The next day as Neji stepped up to the oddly normal looking house; after much arguing with his uncle for the address; he began to get the sneaking feeling that he had been lied too, cause there was no way a normal suburban house held the psychos he had been graced with meeting. Stepping up to the door though after much self talking the faint sound of music was heard faintly through the door. With a more confident knock Neji waited all of three-seconds before the door was swung open and the real sound assaulted his ears and Gaara's heavy breathing and sweaty mother answered the door leaning on the frame with a lopsided smile. Sorta like a person who was about to die but didn't really care. "So this is the right house." Neji mumbled to himself looking back at the outside of the building in slight awe.

"Yeah, now get inside before the neighbors complain about hearing the music!" Maya said with a laugh grabbing the pale eyed boy by the front of his shirt and yanking him into the darkened house by the front of his shirt before slamming the door behind him. "Gaara's in the living room, er... exercising with Naruto." Maya said before moving into the kitchen and grabbing water from the fridge.

"Why is your house so dark, and why wasn't this music this loud outside?" Neji asked following her into the living room, his thoughts and movements froze immediately causing both her and Naruto to break out in laughter, his mouth was slightly agape from the sight before him. There in middle of what Neji thought was the living room; and on the 'coffee table' that was big enough to be a dance stage for two people; was Gaara with a thin sheen of sweat across his skin like the others, only he was still dancing. Is this what she had meant by... exercising? After a moment the song died and Gaara stopped to look at the boy who was still standing, staring at him.

"Close your mouth Neji your gonna catch flies like that. Naruto turn on the lights." The red head said falling onto the couch with a sigh taking a bottle of water from his mother. Naruto hopped up quickly pressing a few buttons on the wall making the think black blinds retract and reveal plain white ones behind them, the room quickly illuminated and the light that had been club like spot like, turned off and regular ones turned on. Looking around Neji was brought into astonishment at how quickly the house was changed over to something completely different.

When everything in the house finally took its more natural looking state Naruto hopped back onto the large wrap around couch, "She calls in exercise but honestly I think she's secretly trying to kill us both." Naruto said suddenly breaking the silence and patting the seat beside him so Neji wouldn't have to stand. "So, what are you doing here so early?"

"I, uh... Gaara invited me over."

"Yeah but I didn't think he would come over so early." Gaara hissed in reply glaring at the boy, the long haired boy's attention was immediately back on him as he spoke. And for the first time since entering the estranged house, Neji realized that to go with the scandalous dancing came a nosebleed worthy outfit. Which in most cases probably wouldn't be considered sexy, but Neji didn't care what other people thought, it was too much for his brain at that time in the morning. It was a tight fitting black t-shirt that cut off just above his belly button, and dangerously low riding black jeans. "We should head up to my room." Gaara said bored heading up the stairs, after a moment of shock Neji bolted after the red head hearing twin sets of laughter from the living room.

The prospect of finally seeing the inside; of the person he cared so much for; bedroom gave him a little rush. When he walked inside the disarray of well... everything didn't throw him off as much as he expected. Neji had to admit though the pens sticking out of the walls all over the room were a bit amusing, with a light smile he pointed to one, "Angry much?" Gaara turned from his closet where he was looking through his clothes for a moment before shrugging it off.

"It was the wall or I went to school and did that to someones eye. I figured the wall wouldn't press charges so that was of course the better option." Neji laughed at this before moving to sit on the bed that was pressed up against the far wall, as he continued to look around on a slightly lopsided shelf on the wall were oddly shaped jars of sand, labels were tied around the mouth of each on. Next to the bed was a bookshelf filled with many different kinds of composition notebooks, and for a moment he thought of asking why there were so many and what they were. One look at the red head though and he decided against angering the fiery red head.

With a soft sigh Neji stood and moved over to the solitary shelf with all the sand, examining one of the labels before having on of his hands smacked. Looking over he smiled, "I won't break it you know." Neji said teasingly making the glare that was already ever present on the boys face a little more grimmer.

"I feel gross, go mess with Naruto or my mother while I take a shower." Gaara said shaking off the comment is idiocy.

The pale eyed boy simply smiled and plopped back down onto the bed, "Or I could simply sit in here and touch myself to vivid thoughts of you showering." One green eye twitched slightly.

"Fine do what you want pervert just don't make a mess, I'm not explaining why there is jizz on my sheets later though I refuse." With that the shorter boy left the room, and Neji falling over in laughter. Moments later after the sound of the shower down the hall started Neji stood and left the room tentatively, just as he was exiting Naruto was heading up the stairs flashing him a bright smile.

"Thought he was gonna do that." Naruto said grabbing the sleeve of the other boys shirt practically dragging him down the stairs as he did so. "So what's your pleasure slow or fast?" Naruto asked laughing as a bright blush dusted Neji's face. "I mean dancing! Gaara quit on us because of you, so you're gonna fill in. So slow or fast lover boy make the decision quick!"

"I uh, slow I guess." Watching in a slight daze Neji saw Naruto press a button on the remote and classical music filled the room. "Wait how is slow dancing exercise?"

Naruto shook his head and laughed at the question the orange in his hair was currently growing out and was in need of re-dying, "It's winding down, or warming up and just as important as moving quickly." They took their positions in the dance and began moving slowly Neji leading the small blond with a smile. "If you just suddenly stop after over exerting yourself, then there's a chance you may pass out." Naruto continued before being dipped, which earned Neji a slight giggle from the boy. "So, how you fairing with my lovely brother?"

"Hn, have you ever seen someone try to court your brother? It's a little like trying to court a rabid animal while covered in raw meat. It's not a pretty thing to go through to be honest." Naruto laughed as he was spun before shaking his head slightly.

"Well, I can't say I've seen anyone try courting him before; as you so pleasantly put it. Y'know most people aren't stupid enough to put knowingly through themselves into harms way."

"Yeah well what about you and the Uchiha's?"

"I said most ok? Most people." Naruto corrected with another laugh before hearing Gaara clear his throat in the doorway, successfully breaking the two's dance apart. "Oh well then I guess you're done, Neji's all yours then, see you later Neji!" Naruto said excitedly feeling the heat of his brother's gaze on his back as he raced up the stairs.

"Um, want to dance." Neji said softly hoping to ebb whatever anger he was almost positive he caused.

"Don't," Gaara said walking past the other boy and turning of the radio almost violently. "and don't even think to make fun of me for what you saw earlier. As a matter a fact if I even hear a word of breathed from anyone I swear I will kill yo—" deciding to cut of the rant Neji moved behind the his green eyed angel, as he turned him mid sentence their faces nearly touching.

"I wouldn't dare think of doing such a thing." Neji said leaning toward the flustered boy slightly placing a light kiss to the soft lips before him. Gaara in turn became a bright red, his thoughts became a jumbled mess. Reaching past the green eyed boys head Neji flicked the music back on twirling the still shocked red head in his arms. "Now about the dance our school is holding in what, a week I think. You're going right?"

That snapped Gaara out of his stupor as he glared at the other boy, "No." he replied curtly being dipped slowly.

"Aw, but I already told your mother you were going." Neji said with a grin as the Gaara's eyes grew almost double their size at the thought.

"Told me what?" Maya asked as she had caught the end of the conversation while passing by.

"Me and Gaara are going to the next school dance together." Neji said with a grin.

"Oh you are?!" she asked excitedly not realizing the small red head that was currently fuming, and sending glares of death directly toward Neji.

"No we are n--"

"Yes, Mrs. Uzumaki I promise to be the perfect gentlemen."

"Wha--!"

"Aw, well don't do that cause of me maybe being a little less like a gentlemen would take the edge off of Gaara a bit. And my name is Maya do I look old to you?" She stated more than asked laughing as she went up the stairs leaving Neji directing a perverted grin towards the boy he currently had his arm around.

"Oh no, no no no no no." Gaara said firmly slipping from the pale eyed boy's grasp.

"Ha ha, you say that now but I'm sure the 'yes's I will be hearing will sound so much better." Now he should have been; but wasn't; ready for the ceramic cup the smashed against the side of his head and made him feel a bit dizzy in turn. "Ow! Everyone was right I am after a psycho!" Neji yelled raising hand to his head to feel the slightly slick feeling of blood that was trailing down his face. "Man you better have a first aid kit." Neji mumbled wondering if the blood was soaking the bandage that hid his tattoo from the world.

"Yeah it's upstairs in the bathroom come on." Gaara said standing up and leading Neji to bathroom where he immediately began pulling out disinfecting ointments and bandages before moving over to the long haired boy tugging at the bandage that was already wrapped around his head.

Without a thought Neji's hands flew up to the white fabric on his head, "Uh, I can do it myself. How about I meet you in your room?"

Gaara rolled his eyes attempting to remove the boy's hands, "Come on don't be such a priss let me see." He argued getting slightly annoyed, yet fitfully intrigued by what the boy could be hiding. With a sharp push to the boy's chest Neji's hands fell from his head in an attempt to keep his balance. The red head took this opportunity to grab the headband and yank it off, there was flash of teal before it was obscured by Neji's hair falling into his face.

Kneeling in front the fallen boy on the floor, who looked slightly crumpled in his haphazard position on the floor Gaara stared for a moment. "Neji? It's not that bad it's just a tattoo." The reassurance was spoken so softly it was almost unheard as the boy's lack of motion sent a little jolt of panic to the red heads stomach and chest, ever so gently Gaara raised a slightly trembling hand to push the boy's hair back before having his wrist seized by Neji's hand. It happened so quickly Gaara was confused for a moment as he was quickly pushed back into the cabinet behind him.

"You are so damn pushy you know that?!" Neji asked glaring at the red head in front of him, before he realized the red head was trembling ever so slightly still staring at him wide eyed. "Gaara? I was just messing with you ok?"

"I-I... I thought I did something really bad. I thought... I thought I..." his eyes clouded over slightly through his words as if he were somewhere else looking through Neji. Now being the one to feel panicked Neji didn't felt slightly lost not knowing what he should do in this situation. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to Gaara's taking the slight gasp to delve his tongue inside the boys mouth and taste for a bit, they broke for air moments later. "Better?" Neji asked waiting for the lashing out he was sure he would get.

"Yes, thank you." Was the mumbled response lavender eyed boy got in response which left him a little shocked. "Now get up so I can fix your head." Gaara finished moving to stand, his face revealed nothing he was thinking or feeling at the moment. Smoothly as if having done this a million times before Gaara began cleaning out the cut and bandaging it up. "There done." Briefly the teen allowed his mind to wander along with his hands as he trailed his fingers ever so gently over the teal tattoo.

"Gaara?" Neji started looking up at said boy who seemed to be so lost in thought.

"Why was it so important for you to hide this?" with a long sigh Neji shook his head and stood.

"Could we go to your room?" Gaara nodded in reply before following the the other boy to his room, shutting the door behind them the red head could see Neji already making himself on the bed while looking at the ink splattered ceiling.

"Your room, it really is unique."

"Yes, it is, and you're avoiding answering me."

"Hm, well you know the Hyuga's and Uchiha's are really big families right? Well, in each one you have the main part of the family who get the family businesses and stuff, then you have the branch family who work for the main family we're just sorta stuck like that. Well, the Hyuga's used to mark the branch family with this--" Neji trailed his fingers lightly over the tattoo, Gaara stood leaning against the door looking at the ceiling while absorbing it all.

With a small sight Neji continued, "--of course they stopped a really long time ago but everyone still sorta knows the history. Well, you know I live with my uncle right?" Gaara nodded slightly still keeping his eyes toward the ceiling. "Well, he's the main family, and a couple of our cousin's were going through the library at the mansion. They thought it would be amusing to vandalize everything in there, I was unfortunate enough to be the one who caught them. They said I thought I was so special because I was a branch member who lived like the main family." Neji groaned softly pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It happened so fast, they were yelling about putting me in my place, making sure I remembered where I really belonged in the family tree or something. That's it."

"That doesn't explain the tattoo."

"Oh yeah well one of them knocked me out I woke up and it was there."

"Jealousy, they branded you out of jealously." Gaara said sitting on the bed beside Neji and looking up at the ceiling for a moment in thought, his hand idly traveled up to feel the mark that was left on his own forehead and sighed. "I don't really remember mine, I just sort of blacked out." He said finally breaking the increasingly thickening silence.

Neji looked over at Gaara and smiled and placing his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand with a slight smile. "Let me guess you went to the psych ward then too huh?" there was a teasing tone in his voice as he spoke, and he was graced with one of Gaara's very rare smiles. With a bow of his head Gaara hid his face in his arms. "Did I just make you smile?" Neji continued to tease leaning forward also trying to catch a glimpse of the red head's face, "We're not so incompatible."

"What are you getting at Neji?" Gaara asked turning his head slightly so that he could see said boy from the side of him.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Neji said standing up immediately and moving to examine a stack of books sitting on Gaara's desk lifting one only to have it be snatched from his hands in an instant.

"Those aren't yours, don't touch them!" Gaara sneered clutching the book close to his chest as he backed away. "And anyway, you're avoiding answering me again. What did you mean by 'We're not so incompatible'?"

Neji sighed raking a hand through his long hair in frustration, "You know exactly what I was going to say, and I already know the answer to it so I cut myself hoping to save some embarrassment." Gaara thought for a moment looking down at the book in his hands before looking over at the now very stressed looking boy in his room.

Looking back down; but this time at his feet; in embarrassment as he spoke, "Well what if... I mean you don't know for sure." The red head replied feeling the heat of the dusty red covering his face. Looking up after a few terrifying moments of Neji not answering the red head saw the look of shock on the other face. A wave of irrationality suddenly swept over him as he began pushing the stunned boy from his room in a rush.

"Gaara?" Neji called once outside the door; he didn't even attempt to get back inside; leaning his forehead against the cool wood of the long haired boy sighed. "Gaara do you want me to ask you out?" he asked when the red head didn't answer him, waiting a moment he still didn't get a response. Biting his lip Neji dared to open the door finally to find Gaara curled up on his floor his face buried in his knees.

Moving ever so slowly Neji inched his way across the room before kneeling next to lithe boy on the floor. "You're an idiot you know?" said boy mumbled. Smiling softly Neji wrapped his arms around the tiny prone form pulling it close.

Gaara didn't even object as he felt arms wrap and tighten around him, "Gaara would you go out with me?" Neji tried.

"Are you kidding me?" Gaara snarled knocking Neji over as he stood.

"No! I don't have a clue what you want! You make like you want me not even five minutes ago, and now... AHHH!" Neji yelled pulling at his hair as he did so.

"Well, I don't want you to just ask me out because I told you to!" the red head yelled back just as loudly, immediately regretting opening his mouth.

"Wait, what? You don't think I'm asking because I want to? You're more dense than your brother if you think that. I mean I blatantly stalked you for a year how much more obvious do I have to get?!" Neji freaked watching a smile slowly spread across the others face, followed by laughter as he fell back onto the floor.

"Wow, normally that sort of thing would be creepy. I think its kind of romantic though." Gaara admitted, a smile still pinned to his face. "You should let me see that shrine again." Gaara mumbled a small smirk taking the place of the smile on his face.

"It's not a shrine, just a bunch of photos." Neji mumbled pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh only looking up when he felt the red head move closer to him and lean his head against his shoulder. "You are so strange. Did you take your medication today? I don't want you to have to go to the hospital again." The pale eyed boy mumbled softly as the other stood and grabbed a small white pill from a bottle on a shelf. Gaara swallowed it without any form do water turning quickly he stuck out his tongue to show that the pill was gone before moving to lay on his bed away from Neji, he didn't protest as said boy crawled onto the bed also, straddling his hip and giving him a solemn look. "I'm sorry. I ruined the moment by asking that."

Sea foam colored eyes landed dully on the defeated looking brunette as Gaara laced his pale fingers through the long dark hair in a sort of weird fascination, with a sharp tug and a yelp from Neji, Gaara leaned forward and placed his lips softly upon the other boys in a smooth chaste kiss. "Don't be sorry. I should thank you for worrying even after I've kept you in the dark about so many different things." Gaara whispered softly once his lips were removed from the other boy's, then with a sigh his head fell back on the pillow under it and he continued to stare at his wall with the many different holes.

Neji on the hand couldn't stop himself from staring in open mouthed shock at the red head who very seldom showed any form of non negative emotions to anyone outside of his mother and brother.

~***~

**A/N**

Ok so along with a few minor changes no one but myself will recognize I'm posting this new chapter with the last 8 ones re-edited I'm pulling out of my two year slump finally and decided to finally finish the three stories I stopped writing so long ago. I would like to apologize for the hold up since I hate when others do it. Review though please since it has been forever and I wanna know if anyone is still alive out there. With lots of love, your loyal writer and reader

~Yuri


	10. Chapter 10

Neji smiled to himself as a particularly disgruntled red head found his way onto the long haired boys door step, a glare was already being shot at Neji as Gaara entered the house without invitation, his bag slung over one shoulder. "My uncle said that you would be here later today, I figured it would be sometime tonight though." Neji spoke softly as he began walking through the many halls of the mansion and showing Gaara the spare bedroom adjacent to his own, currently the Neji's insides were doing some pretty weird stunts as it flipped and spun.

Without speaking even once Gaara dropped his bags on the temporary bed before crossing the hall into the lavender eyed boy looking around slowly as if seeing it for the first time, "My mother's doing a concert somewhere in California and then Tokyo. She doesn't want to leave me and Naruto for a full blown tour so she goes to different places every so often." The red head explained sitting on the too large bed and staring at his hands as he explained something that was never asked of him. "She sent Naruto to the Uchihas house," he scoffed a little this while picking at the bed spread, "I don't think she knows what Naruto's real relationship is with the both of those boys."

Biting his lip Neji tried not to comment as he wrapped his arms around himself in thought, "Um, well I'm going to the kitchen, I'll be right back." He said in a rushed tone before rushing from the room, when he returned Gaara was curled up on the bed with his darkly circled eyes closed. "I brought the goods." Neji whispered softly leaning over Gaara and getting a death glare in response.

"You act like you're bringing me drugs." The red head replied snatching the small bag of cookies from the others hands stopping just before popping one his mouth, "Wait, what do I gotta do for these you perv?"

Neji laughed at his suspicions not because they were off the marker at all but because they were dead on, "You caught me."

"Of course I caught you. You've done this once before remember?" Gaara replied setting them on the bedside table, after counting them. "So what do you want for them?" he asked propping himself up with his hands.

"Kisses. Hey don't look at me like that, it's not like we haven't kissed more than enough before. What's the difference now?" Neji asked a smirk forming on his features, his lavender eyes alight from the sun shining through the window.

"The difference is that you're treating me like some kind of cookie whore." Came the snappish reply from the other as he reached up and yanked off the bandana ignoring as protests.

"No, I'm not! I never planned on asking for sex." Neji said feeling slightly defensive about the subject.

"Ch. It's not much of a difference." Gaara mumbled looking away not putting much resistance up as a smooth hand reached out and cupped his face, he put up even less resistance when said hand guided his face to look into pale eyes. A light pink color dusted his features as warm lips then made a move to cover his own plush ones in the barest of kisses that was over just as it began. "That's one…" the smaller boy mumbled creating a chuckle to rise up as his lips were captured again this time a small pink tongue darted out to caress his lips open in a gasp.

Thinking of this as an opportune moment Neji took the opening to delve his tongue into the other boy's mouth smirking because he tasted sweet despite his normally sour disposition, 'Probably all the damn cookies.' Neji thought to himself, his thoughts were cut short though as he felt the red heads tongue respond hesitantly to his advances. Soon enough, and with enough encouragement Gaara was more than eager to press for dominance of the kiss. They both mutually broke the kiss when their lungs began to burn, because apparently when your heart is beating 120 mph the little air you get through your nose simply isn't enough.

For an unknown amount of time both boys just stared at one another taking in slightly more de-shelved appearances and kiss swollen lips, "Was that quite enough?" The aqua eyed teen asked trying to seem as if that moment had no effect on him what so ever as he looked away from Neji not really wanting to stare anymore than needed.

"It was for me if it was for you." Neji replied watching in amusement as the other boy worried his bottom lip between his lip, an unconscious nervous habit he shared with Naruto. Then without a reply or warning Gaara rolled the long haired boy beneath him so that he was straddling his hips, a weird look on his face as he continued to avoid the other's gaze.

"Take a picture of me."

"What?"

"You heard me." Gaara shot back fisting his hands in the white shirt of the other boy.

"Why?"

"You normally don't ask so many questions when taking my photo, do I need to not consent in order for you to do it?" Gaara asked avoiding another question by asking one of his own. With a sigh, and no further response, Neji reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the camera there snapping a photo of the red head in front of him. At the sight of the first flash Gaara turned his attention back toward Neji who was staring at him confused, he didn't care how confused the other was right now though because his own mind was running too fast for him to catch up. "Again." He demanded and the other obliged without thought put into the action.

With a frustrated growl the red head pushed the camera away from the other boy's face before proceeding to kiss him, their tongues easily gliding against one another as if they were always meant to do that. "Again." Gaara mumbled harshly against Neji's lips twisting his hands in the very long hair that was presented to him, the camera flashed again and he broke the kiss. Breathing heavily he stared at the confused Neji beneath him, shaking his head he crawled off said boy and proceeded to rush from the room.

~***~

**The Next Day**

Deciding that he finally needed to confront the red head, Neji found said red head sitting in the lavish living room of the house, he was sitting on the couch a video game controller in his hand and the stick of a sucker hanging from his mouth, beside him was Naruto who's brow was knitted in concentration as he played whatever fighting game was on the screen. Then sitting below Naruto's crossed legs; on the floor; was only one Uchiha, 'Why does that not seem right?' Neji thought as he took in Sasuke's completely relaxed form the boy was rooting on Naruto who seemed to be loosing badly at the moment.

Deciding that now wasn't the time to ask about the weird events of the previous day, Neji chose a seat in front of Gaara on the floor, the sea foam gaze flicked in his direction for a mere instance before returning to the screen. That instance was enough strangely enough because soon after Naruto threw his hands into the air before doing a victory dance in the middle of the floor. "Oh hey Neji! I didn't see you come into the room!" the boy said excitedly before setting the controller on the coffee table next to the red heads now abandoned one.

"Ah, that's nice. So why did you decide to come over here?" He asked lightly getting a small scowl from Naruto which seemed to foreign to be on the boy's face.

"Just because he's over here with you doesn't mean I can't visit my dearest brother!" Naruto said with flourish before putting his hands on his hips.

"That and he needed someone to re-dye the orange streaks in his hair since the old ones grew out." Gaara replied watching as his blond sibling deflated a bit at this before beginning to pout.

"Ugh, you make it sound so lame when you say it like that."

"Hn. Like you didn't sound lame to begin with dobe." Sasuke quipped starting up a heated argument between the two.

Deciding to take their temporary moment of preoccupation Neji turned his attention toward Gaara who was fully focused on the two bickering teens in the middle of the room, "Gaara?" he started in a soft tone, successfully drawing the red heads attention. "About last night…" he couldn't finish though as a pale hand went up in a motion to silence the one speaking.

"Open your mouth." Gaara responded watching in amusement as the boy listened without question before having the sucker Gaara had been sucking on shoved into his mouth.

"GAH! You just shared an inadvertent kiss!" Naruto yelled and pointing at the two boys across the room, breaking the spell that both boys seemed to be under. Rolling his eyes Gaara stood smoothly and walked over to his sibling and began to drag him from the room by his pretty blond and orange hair.

~***~

Once in the bathroom Gaara slammed the door shut behind him and began to mix the dye into a small bowl he'd swiped form the kitchen earlier, "Gaara." Naruto began in a soft tone after a few moments of neither of them speaking.

"What?" he huffed moving over to the toilet Naruto was sitting on shirtless, he was sitting completely motionless as the orange streaks were applied effortlessly to his hair.

"Do you like Neji?" the blonde said softly, ducking his head a bit when a cold glare was shot in his direction.

"Don't go butting into anyone else's relationships if you can't even figure out your own!" the red head snapped making his brother wince at the tone.

"Itachi's leaving for an elite school somewhere across seas at the end of the year." Naruto spoke softly since the subject was switched to him he decided that he might as well get some advice.

Gaara sighed knowing this tactic all too well, "That's good right? Or did he not even consider staying for you?" he asked moving to sit on the floor cross legged waiting for the allotted thirty minutes to pass.

"He did. I told him to go. It's a great opportunity for him to become something great y'know." the fox like boy said not looking any where near the other boy.

"Then what about Sasuke? You like him right?" there it was, even though it was barely a fraction of it's normal radiance, a smile flitted across Naruto's features at this.

"Yeah, and he said that he's going to Anbu University because it's close and it's a pretty damn good school. I tried to talk him into going for the absolute best too, he's stubborn though." Naruto replied the smile growing wider despite his wish for it to stop growing, then to accompany it came a bright red blush that rivaled his brother's hair.

"Hm." came the curt reply as Gaara leaned his head back against the wall behind him.

"So um, is Neji your boyfriend yet?" the blond attempted bravely to return the attention back to the other boy.

"Ch, no. He's my stalker." he replied hoping Naruto would drop the subject, of course though he never had any such luck.

"I think it's more than that. At least for you it is. Am I right?" Naruto replied as he was pushed over the edge of the tub water spilling over his head moments later as Gaara began to message the excess orange from his hair. Still no reply came as the water was turned off and a towel was wrapped haphazardly around his, looking up with a slight grin Naruto knew he was onto something as the red head began throwing things away a little too forcefully. "Well even if you won't admit it, I think you should give it a try. Being his boyfriend I mean."

Growling Gaara threw open the door and stalked from the bathroom ignoring the very loud laughter that followed him though the hallways, as the door was shut to his temporary bedroom though all sounds seemed to disappear and the room was a sweet escape from everything outside of it. All of the confusing and frustrating things that were driving him insane were left behind as he threw himself on top of the cool blankets of the bed, a pillow was clutched to his face.

"Gaara? Naruto said to come see if you were all right, I don't quite know why he wouldn't just come himself but whatever." Neji's voice floated through the air breaking his calm but not making him want to rip anyone to pieces like Naruto's voice would have done at the moment. At the lack of movement Neji moved over to the bed and sat on beside the red head laying a hand gently on the smaller boy's back, "Are you all right?" the long haired boy pressed on running his hand along the boy's back soothingly, a small growl erupted from the other teen as he buried his head further into his pillow.

"Go away! Why can't anyone just give me time to think?!" came the muffled yell from the outraged teen, with a small sigh Neji stood up and before he could even move to make his way across the room there was a vice like grip on his wrist. "Oh never mind." game the mumbled as he was yanked downward onto the bed where he lay completely still waiting for Gaara to make his next move.

He didn't have to wait too long though before the red head viscously attacked his mouth, biting and nipping at his bottom lip until it was slightly swollen, when he was finished the red head sat back slightly to examine his work with a small smirk. "Hurt me." Gaara said softly getting a questioning look in return.

"Why?"

"If you don't then I'll be forced to hurt you." came the swift reply that needed no even the slightest bit of prompting.

"Then hurt me." game the Hyuga's challenge that was all too willingly obliged as Gaara tore at his shirt watching as button flung across the room so that he could see an equally pale yet well sculpted body beneath him. Licking his lips Gaara swooped down and decided to go for biting on the boy's neck leaving harsh red marks in his wake, the only soothing Neji got for the marks were swift licks that accompanied every little bite he received. When his neck was thoroughly marked and sure to hold bruises the next day he felt teeth latch onto the tender flesh of his nipple making the boy gasp in reply.

"I don't understand it." Neji said musingly making Gaara freeze before sitting up and looking at his stalker curiously.

"It's called groping it happens when--"

"No not that." Neji said laughing softly catching the red head's lack of guard and flipping the boy under him. "I mean, I don't understand every time we even begin to get intimate you do something to hurt either me or you."

"I don't do th--"

Once again Neji cut him off but this this time with the barest touch of their lips, quickly he pinned flailing hands to the bed as he sat up and smirked. "No, this time you are just going to have to deal with it." Guessing that the fierce boy would probably just try to bite him if he tried to kiss said boy again Neji opted for placing feather light kisses along Gaara's throat sucking lightly on the groove between his neck and shoulder.

"S-stop Neji, please…" Gaara said shaking lightly all over and not liking the feel of such gentle and foreign touched being placed on him.

"Why?" Neji spoke softly moving to nibble on the boys ear.

"I-I…" he swallowed thickly trying to get past this vulnerable state and say things that would lead himself to a whole other level of vulnerability that he had never ever wanted to reach. "It's because I don't understand these sorts of things, other than Naruto and my mother no one… no one has ever been careful or gentle, so I understand pain, it's comfortable this… please just stop Neji… please." he pleaded as soon as his hands were released though the expected relief didn't wash over him like he thought it would, instead there seemed to be a deadening weight in his chest and a thought that even fully clothed he had never felt so naked in his life.

"Are you ok?" the long haired boy questioned realizing with a start that the other looked like a scared animal ready to bolt, and if he wasn't still straddling the smaller boy's hips he may have done just that. The only reply that he got for his question was a quick shake of the boy's head since his hands were pressed tightly against his face. "Um, do you want me to leave?" another shake that told him 'no'. With a small sigh Neji moved to the other side of the bed pressing his back against the headboard and looking up at the ceiling in thought.

He was startled from his thoughts though as a warm weight seemed to settle on his chest looking down at the blood red locks Neji opted for petting the surprisingly soft hair, neither sad a thing as for the first time in a long time Gaara felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep.

~***~

The next evening found Gaara standing in the kitchen chopping away at food he had stolen from the fridge, the servants and cooks were grouped in the corner of the room as they watched wearily at the boy who had caused such a fuss about making his own food. "Gaara? Oh hey, there you are." Neji said peeking around the kitchen door to watch the red head cutting meat and vegetables before he glanced at the help standing huddled to one side of the room. "What did you do to them?" the long haired boy asked moving across the room to sit at the opposite end of the counter only breaking the red head's concentration when the flash of the camera went off.

"Why must you do that?!" he hissed turning toward the stove where he heated some oil before dumping the chopped contents into the pan, Neji didn't grace the question with an answer as he waited silently in the kitchen until a plate of food was dropped in front of him. "Don't look at it like that, it's not poisoned." Gaara said before beginning to eat and watching in amusement as Neji began to eat slowly. When they both finished both boy's deposited their food in the sink and left the room, Neji followed Gaara almost blindly since he didn't know they were headed for the movie room until they were actually in said room.

"How do you know where everything in my house is?" Neji asked sitting down on the couch as he watched Gaara expertly begin to set up and look for a movie to watch.

"What do you think I do during all those off hours when you and everyone else are sleeping?" he asked not finding what he wanted on the shelf before coming across a small locked door. "Hey Neji what do you think is in here?" he asked tugging at the door again to make sure it really was locked.

"I don't know, porn maybe. Uncle won't tell anyone what's in there and if we ask to much we get punished so…" the long haired boy trailed off as he watched the raccoon like boy look around the room, his attention landed on a small decorative knife, taking said knife Gaara began the tedious process of picking the lock. "Hey what are you doing?! We could get in a very large amount of trouble for doing that." Neji said hopping up and hissing softly before turning to rush to the door and lock it.

"Ch, I'm just gonna look and then I'm gonna shut it. No harm done." came the equally hushed reply as the door fell open with a small 'click' making the long haired teen audibly gasp and hold his breath. "Home movies? What's so special about these?" Gaara spoke to himself while pulling one out and placing it in the player before turning down the surround sound.

"You said that you were just looking and nothing else, now put them back!" the Hyuga growled rushing across the room only freezing when an image appeared on the screen of two long haired men with pale eyes, twins.

_'"Ok, is this thing on and working?" the sound of a female voice alerted both guys to look and the camera and shake their heads in exasperation, one of them had a huge smile plastered to his face as he moved forward and disappeared from view. "Ah no! I wanna shoot for a bit Hizashi!" the female whined before the camera turned on her, the image of a young Maya appeared on the screen her bright red hair was longer then and pulled back into a pony tail, it appeared though that nothing could keep the flyaway fringe from falling in her face though. "Shi! Make your brother give it back!" she yelled placing her hands on her hips puffing up in annoyance._

_"He doesn't listen to me. Don't tell me that you thought he would." came the rebuttal from somewhere off on the sidelines, "Try Fugaku."_

_"Oh no don't look at me, this is your fight not mine." the camera swung on a young man that looked very much like Itachi with his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail._

_"All of you boys are completely useless!" came the loud explanation before a guys yell was heard and the camera view began whir at an impossible speed, the scuffing sounds of a struggle and two sets of laughter until finally the sideways view of a smirking red head sitting on top of a flushed Hizashi came into view. "Ha! I win!"_

_"How do you win? No one has the camera now." he replied shooting the girl a glare._

_"I win because… I say so." she stuck her tongue out before crawling over to the camera clicking it off.'_

"That was…"

"… my father." Neji finished numbly his eyes wide as the red head took in the scene before moving to sit next to the other boy and wrapping his arms around him. Both forgot to turn off the movie as they sat in silence, a few moments later another show began to play.

_' Maya was standing gripping her wildly out of fashion clothes tightly staring at a stage nervously while people seemed to be filing off slowly, "Don't be so nervous, everything will go great." said the voice from behind the camera._

_"What if I mess up the song?" she asked looking up her eyes swimming with her worry and fears._

_"If you should be worried about anyone messing up it should be the rest of us." came the quick reply as an unknown name was announced in the back ground, the camera was turned on a very dark looking young man before being turned back on Maya, Hizashi, Hiashi, and Fugaku who filed onto the dark stage. As the song started up the lights were flicked on and the fear that Maya one held seemed to be gone as she began dancing smoothly across the stage._

_"_**_On and on_**

**_on and on_**

**_on and on_**

**_on and on_**

**_I just want to dance the night, the night, away_**

**_Go ahead and make my day, Mr. DJ_**

**_(Make the night go on and on, make the night go on and on)_**

**_Honeys, if you're gay, burn it up, like a gay parade_**

**_Honeys, if you're straight, bump it up, take it all away_**

**_Intoxicated, emancipated, unapologetic's what I am today_**

**_Light me up_**

**_Make the night go on and on and on_**

**_You know we go on and on and on_**

**_Make the night go on and on and on_**

**_I'm living up my life until the day I die_**

**_Don't need a lullaby_**

**_Ee oh eel oh_**

**_(on and on and on_**

**_on and on and on_**

**_on and on and on_**

**_on and on and on)_**

**_Music got my sweating hard_**

**_I feel my heart bumping like an 808_**

**_Uh huh, okay_**

**_Make the night go on and on_**

**_If you want to mess with us_**

**_Make the night go on and on_**

**_You can play the game with us_**

**_Honeys, if you're gay, burn it up, like a gay parade_**

**_Honeys, if you're straight, bump it up, take it all away_**

**_Intoxicated, emancipated, unapologetic's what I am today_**

**_Light me up_**

**_Make the night go on and on and on_**

**_You know we go on and on and on_**

**_Make the night go on and on and on_**

**_I'm living up my life until the day I die_**

**_Don't need a lullaby_**

**_Intoxicated, emancipated, unapologetic_**

**_On and on_**

**_On and on and on_**

**_Make the night go on and on and on_**

**_You know we go on and on and on_**

**_Make the night go on and on and on…"_**

_The music died out and so did the lights as they all rushed off the stage covered in sweat from the heat of the lights Maya couldn't contain her excitement as she flung her arms around Hizashi's neck placing a kiss on his lips right before the camera scene died out again.'_

"Oh my god…" Neji said rewinding the video and pausing it pointing at the screen as if Gaara hadn't seen it for himself.

The red head's brow furrowed in concentration before rewinding the video himself and stopping at the dark man whom the camera was handed to, "I think that's my father also, but she kissed your dad so… there's something missing that we don't know." the red head said musingly before pulling out his cell phone speed dialing and waiting for a moment. "Naruto, get over here quickly and bring Sasuke or Itachi, or both it doesn't matter." without waiting for the reply he snapped the phone shut.

When Naruto finally came and located both boys in the movie room he sat silently as he watched a finger being jabbed in the direction of the screen, "Is that…?" the blond began in a soft awe like voice, getting a grim nod in reply before having the video played over for himself and the two dark haired teens he had drug with him. When they were done all of them sat in silence and in thought, Itachi said nothing as Sasuke moved smoothly across the room to look at the other videos in the cabinet.

"You're missing videos." he said idly moving his eyes cautiously across the titles before motioning for Itachi to come closer and look.

"Ours start at an earlier date don't they?" Itachi asked thumbing through the video's himself and looking a bit confused. "Was this locked?" Neji's slight nod was the only reply that he got before he stood swiftly and looked at Naruto. "Who wants to bet that your mother has some of her own locked away also?" Itachi asked looking directly at Naruto who looked up slightly before glancing at Gaara.

"Why would they hide them though, there wasn't really anything wrong with the video except Gaara's father's in it and my mom was kissing Neji's dad. That's not all that bad either considering the fact that they were all teens in the movie." the blond said quickly hearing someone walking down the hallway as everyone rushed to hide the video and shut the cabinet door before quickly throwing a random movie as the unlocked door was opened.

Hiashi poked his head through the door looking at all the boys suspiciously, "What are you all up to?" he asked eyeing everyone of them before his eyes landed on the screen getting an even move suspicious look crossing his face. Sasuke and Itachi were both still standing and so when they caught sight of the case to the movie both moved to stand in front of it, as Itachi slipped it in one of Sasuke's overlarge pants pockets said boy looked over at his bother.

"Um, well we were just leaving, Itachi's gotta get prepared for school and me and Naruto were just taking a break from studying but we really need to get back to that now." Sasuke said in a rush before grabbing Naruto and dragging the boy past the pale eyed man in the doorway, Itachi was at their heals muttering apologies as he left.

Now there were only Neji and Gaara sitting on either ends of the couch looking at the man blankly as he began to back out of the room slowly, looking up at the screen both boys realized what was on and smiled at how odd that must of looked for Neji's uncle to catch five boys watch 'Sleepless in Seattle'.

~***~

**A/N**

Ok so this is my first update in a long while, hope you like it by the way. I re read everything I wrote so I hope this wasn't too off cue with everything. Yeah I plan on tying everything together if I don't forget what I wrote lolz, I realized me and a lot of other writers seem to have the problem of forgetting to explain things so forgive me if I don't. Yes yes I am sending Itachi to another country, don't complain just deal and reply love you all much.

~Yuri Kasamoti


	11. Chapter 11

Gaara was lying on his couch staring up at the ceiling, Naruto was up in his room with Sasuke since Itachi had decidedly left for college a bit early after having them press the school to allow him to take all his tests early, which he passed perfectly which surprised no one. The knock on the door broke him from his musings as he darted toward the door reaching it right before his mother did and swinging it open to reveal Neji, "Uh, hi." the boy said nervously at the sight of a slightly flushed Gaara, but the long haired young man was unable to dwell on it too long as he was drug inside and up the stairs at breakneck speeds. Maya stared after Gaara in concern, him and Naruto had been acting weird ever since she had gotten home, and not the normal weird that they displayed at any other time. There were whispered phone calls now that cut off immediately when she entered the room, and sneaking around the house at all hours of the night as if they were doing something wrong by walking through their own damn house. In all honesty it was beginning to irk her not too steady nerves.

Once locked inside the confines of Naruto's room Gaara locked the door and turned to look at the boy as all eyes were on him, "You bring the copies of those videos? Sasuke got his." he said quickly getting a nod in reply as he dumped the videos onto the bed.

"What about yours? Any luck?" Neji replied as the began sorting them through date but first by starred dates, what neat freak put these things in order Neji couldn't fathom.

"I've found some, but not many, and Gaara has too, but well that leaves us with like four. My mom hid them better than Mr. Hyuga or Mr. Uchiha did." Naruto replied placing his on the pile getting a nod from everyone in reply.

"Are you sure these rooms are sound proof?" Neji asked suddenly getting a nod from the other three boys, he did not want to know how Sasuke knew that the room was soundproof, grabbing the first date in the pile Naruto stuffed it into the dvd player as they piled around the t.v. keeping it low just in case they were wrong.

_There was giggling in the background as the camera was fumbled with for a moment, "No you all have to be in the footage for it to be worth anything." a young Maya said seemingly arguing with some unknown people then the camera came into focus as the camera had been set on something. There was Maya standing to the side with her hands on her hips a large smile on her face, "Ok so this is going to be an ongoing documentary type thing about… well all of us since High School is supposed to be the best years of your life I don't want to miss a single moment of it." she announced before bouncing to stand behind a angry looking Fugaku who was looking anywhere but the camera, "This is our oh so moody Fugaku Uchiha he's gonna be my personal lawyer when he finishes school!" she announced getting a snort in reply from the boy in front of her._

_"Ch, 'cause we all know you're going to seriously need one. Honestly she's nothing but trouble." he mumbled earning himself a fist in the back of his head at the comment._

_"Moving on, this is Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga they're going to super huge business tycoons!" she continued, standing to the side of the twins and motioning toward the both of them with a sweep of her hands, before Hizashi moved behind her still smiling, his brother being the more serious one of the twins._

_"And this is Maya, she's going to be a famous singer, so she really shouldn't be in High School." he announced as she playfully hit him not aiming to damage._

_"Ok, ok so when we all get famous this is going to be our memorabilia type thing, so that we know and always remember how we were in High School. Lord knows none of us want to end up like our parents did." she trailed off at the end her smile dropping for a mere second before reforming on her face. "Well! Anyway you know the names now! Keep them memorized 'cause look out future here we come wrecking everything!" with the she ran towards the camera shutting it off._

_When the camera came back on Maya was rolling her eyes, "Ok since I am tired of everyone arguing we are going to make a pact, and so these idiots can be reminded of what they said since they seem to get temporary amnesia when it suits them, I am going to record it. It goes something like we all promise that no matter how mad we are at each other, we can call upon our friends when most of our group decides the stupidity has gone on long enough, and no matter how mad we are at each other, if we get the message we have to at least make an effort to drop the shit." The camera whirred towards the extremely peeved looking face of Fugaku, "Say it or I beat the shit out of you on camera!"_

_"Fine, I promise." he said looking at the camera and flipping it off._

_Then it whirred to the twins who both agreed also looking equally pissed, "Ok you heard it yourself people, they agreed now if they deny it I can beat their asses with the video tape to remind them. Chao!" a kiss was blown to the camera before it shut off once again._

"What the hell was so bad about that? Other than your mother had a foul mouth when she younger?" Sasuke asked looking at the screen never having thought his father would react such as flipping someone off at any age whats so ever, the dark haired boy sort of wished he could tell his dad he watched these without getting in trouble so that he could tell the man he wasn't so perfect himself. Deciding to move to the front Sasuke took one of the cd's and placed it into the player next tossing the other one to the side.

_The film played out and Maya was standing next to Fugaku who was clutching a house phone looking severe, from the way the film looked it was being taken from the somewhere low everyone in the room and you could tell that no one knew the thing was running. "Yes father, I know. Please don't say that she's really not that ba- No sir bu- I-" finally after countless times of being cut off he hung his head in defeat, "Yes father." came the defeated voice as Maya looked up a concerned look on her face, when Fugaku finally hung up the phone he looked over at the female with a weary look. "He really hates you, do you know that?" he asked while pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one blowing smoke rings at the ceiling. "He's says you're a bad influence on me." the dark haired young man said solemnly before a small smile broke out on his and the females face._

_"Me? A bad influence on you? If anything, you are a bad influence on me!" she replied snatching the cigarette from the boy and dropping into a half empty bottle near her feet, wherever they were looked awful and dark, and it so suited the mood._

_"Hey! That was my last one!" he yelled getting a narrowed eyed glare from the girl._

_"Yeah well it's a horrible habit, you should have never started!"_

_"Well I don't hear you yelling at Hiashi about drinking! That's just as bad!" he complained back watching as the glare was turned on some unknown figure undoubtedly Hiashi._

_"Argh! I can't believe you guys, your fuckin' rich and all you can do is complain about how hard everything is!" she complained throwing her hands up in the air in flourish to her imminent anger at the moment._

_"Do we really have to go through this again?" Fugaku asked looking at her with a 'whatever' look on his face._

_"Yeah, old families, traditions, disowned, all that shit, but that's nothing unless you abide by their rules, come on is you guys happiness really worth all that money?" she asked, and when she got no answer she threw her hands in the air again and growled she looked over and seemed to caught sight of the camera glaring at it. "Turn that off Hizashi or so help me I will knock you into the next room."_

_"Yeah, what a threat considering your walls are paper thin." came the mumbled reply as the red headed female stood right before the camera was shut off._

"To think, they would kill us if we drank or smoked at this age." Sasuke said looking over at Neji who began to nod in reply. "Still too small though considering they haven't talked for years." Sasuke said ejecting the cd and tossing it across the room. Gaara rolled his sea foam colored eyes and picked another cd from the pile and popped it inside the dvd player everyone's attention was immediately returned to the screen as it began to play.

_They were at school the film was resting on a dark haired young man who looked very angry for some unknown reason, his eyes a plain brown color as he looked like no one significant. "What a loser." came the voice of Hizashi as Maya suddenly took center view of the camera looking very pissed, the close up on her face making her look even angrier._

_"Stop that, I'm sure he's perfectly nice." she said scornfully._

_"Ch, say what you want but that Sabaku kid is a definite freak." came the refined reply of the young Uchiha boy with a book propped on his lap as the camera whirred in his direction._

_"You two are so cruel. No one has ever tried to talk to him."_

_"Except you which would be why he loves you so." came the venomous reply from behind the camera as it was snatched from the cameraman by Maya who began filming the long haired young man._

_"Oh yeah? What are you? Jealous?" the camera cut to black right after showing the very pissed visage of Hizashi who closed in on Maya. When the film began to roll again neither Maya or Hizashi seemed to be holding the camera and both seemed to be hiding and kissing in a dark hallway, they broke apart at the sound of snickering from the position of the camera and Maya turned a heated glare on the perpetrator immediately. "Oh my god, you two couldn't get more immature if you tried!" she yelled before the camera spun to the floor and just barely showing Fugaku and Hiashi getting punched and kicked by the furious red headed girl._

_Hizashi took the time to move over to the film and directed it toward himself but the sounds of pain and cussing were still clearly heard in the background, "We should avoid remembering Maya's extreme violence, so uh… yeah." and the film cut off again._

It was Gaara's turn to growl and toss a cd to the side, "Well that apparently didn't last considering me, Neji, and Naruto are all here. And I'm sure Neji's mother wasn't our's because his birthday is far too close to my own." the red head huffed crossing his arms over his chest. As everyone looked at each other in shock before deciding to leave movie watching for a later date so that Maya wouldn't get too suspicious. Naruto quickly hid the movies before allowing Neji and Gaara to depart to the red head's room with a sigh.

Once inside his room Gaara fell back to stare at the ceiling of his room and mull over the movies, "I don't understand it." he mumbled to no one but himself, only when the bed sunk in beside him did he realize that Neji was in the room also.

"What?" he asked looking over at his green eyed obsession.

"None of that was bad, it was actually a lot happier than what my mom made her past out to be." Gaara said sitting up and looking at Neji who sighed softly before scooting further down the bed and placing one arm on the other side of the red head.

"Forget it for now. There has to be a reason, maybe something at a later date. For now though, don't think too hard on it." the lavender eyed teen replied before leaning forward slowly and capturing plush lips which became pliant almost immediately, and sooner than either boy could keep track of they were tongue wrestling for dominance Gaara's head was propped back against his pillows again and his arms were around the other boy's neck. When they broke apart both boys were panting, their eyes dilated and lips were swollen, "Can I do more?" Neji asked knowing how badly things ended up if the red head was unprepared for whatever was happening.

After a moments hesitation Gaara nodded in reply his lips being captured briefly before the nipping and licking sensation began on his neck making him close his eyes and curl his toes slightly, soft sucking was next as a bright red hickey was left in the place of Neji's lips as he raised his head to examine his handy work with a smirk. "Nice." he said softly his voice huskier than usual.

A bright red that rivaled his own hair was dusting across Gaara's face as his hand went immediately to the slightly wet spot on his neck, "You didn't." he said softly getting a smirk in reply, with a panicked yelp the pale eyed young man was pushed into the wall as Gaara rushed across the room to check the bright red mark on his neck. At the sight of the mark he groaned before unleashing a glare on the unsuspecting teen on his bed, "How dare you! You marked me!" he yelled before launching himself across the room and at the young man tackling him to the bed.

"Well you did say I could continue." Neji replied lamely waiting for the onslaught that was about to happen, when nothing did he took in the red heads lost look for a moment before smiling slowly to himself, at the bright red blush on the boys face as sea foam eyes avoided lavender ones. "I'm sorry, although it is pretty hot." Neji said with a slight smirk before getting hit upside his head by the red head.

Gaara shook his head and sighed as his thoughts travelled back to the video's of his mother, "What could've happened that they stopped talking?" he asked, not realizing that he had actually spoke the question aloud until Neji came to rest next to him his head propped in on hand.

"I don't know, my dad isn't around to tell me stories anymore. Hiashi doesn't really like talking to me all that much, since apparently I remind him of my father. It's just too painful." Neji trailed off a bit before looking up suddenly, "Well what about you, what do you know about your mother's past?" he asked watching as Gaara rolled over to look at him.

"I know mom was with my dad for a while but, he started getting real possessive so before it could get dangerous she left him for Naruto's dad. Arashi. While she was with him she had me, my dad fought for custody because... well because he thought it would hurt her the most. Then they had Naruto, shortly afterwards my mother came back and got me."

At the end Neji stayed silent, not wanting to tell Gaara that he thought there was a lot that the red head was holding out on. Like how did his father go from having full custody of him to not even having visitation rights. What happened to Naruto's father? Was he kind to Gaara?

Gaara on the other hand was already thinking back to that time, as he was staring at the ceiling now...

* * *

**A/N**

Ok so I was gonna continue this a lot further and I am so sorry that it took so long to post. I was in the process of writing this. And fixing all the errors in my old stories when, my computer broke. So now I'm using someone else's computer and it sucks, so I was just appologizing for the major delay and any spelling or grammatical errors. I promise to fix them when my computer get's back up. Love all you fans!

-Yuri Kasamoti


	12. Chapter 12

- Maya & Gaara's Flashback -

Maya was coming off stage from one of her tours when one of the men working backstage told her she had someone on hold on the phone for her. She smiled politely and promptly excused herself to her dressing room where she picked up said phone, "Hello?"

"Maya, I'm so sorry to disturb you darling but I didn't think this should wait till you got back to the hotel room tonight." came Arashi's concerned voice from over the phone, Gaara was visiting and normally things tended to get a little violent between him and Naruto when he did.

"No, it's ok. Is everyone ok?" she asked sitting down looking into her mirror with her family photo's were pasted all around it.

"Not exactly, and before you ask... yes they did get in a fight again, but no that's not why I'm calling." there was a pause as Arashi seemed to be contemplating wheather to tell her not.

"What is it then?" she said panic raising in her voice even though she didn't quite know why she was panicking yet.

"Well I was breaking up a fight, and when I looked over Gaara's shirt had rode up... there's bruises all over him." Arashi said softly, knowing his wife's temper.

"That tends to happen when you fight with your brother all the time." she said not even wanting to remotely drag her thoughts in that direction.

"No, not those kinds. There, well some look like hand prints. Like my hand size, and others..."

He didn't need to continue after that because Maya already had an idea of what he was saying, her hand was gripping the phone so tightly she thought it might break under all the pressure. "I'll be home in a couple of minutes." Maya said tensely, hanging up before Arashi could even say another word.

Feeling every bit as angry as she felt she should be Maya made the driver race home, getting her there faster than anyone driving the speed limit should. She didn't comment as she made her way up to her room and threw open the door, scaring Arashi half to death at the suddeness of it. Standing out of the two little boys room Maya proceeded to calm herself down before putting on a calm expression.

Then, slowly, she opened the door and went to the tiny red head's side where he sat staring at the floor an odd expression on his face. "Gaara." she mumbled not drawing the boy's attention from the floor as she tilted his face toward her's. "Oh sweetie, let mommy see." she said softly before moving to lift his shirt, she had to take another moment to check her anger at the sight.

Unfortunately Arashi had been right, these weren't normal little boy bruises. These were signs of abuse. "Who did these?" she said looking up into sea foam eyes that matched her own, almost everything about him matched her in some way.

"I'm not supposed to tell."

"I don't care Gaara, who did these?" the little boy kept his lips tightly shut as he stared at the floor. "Gaara, please just tell mommy who did this."

At this point the little boy began shaking, "I can't! Dad said he'll make sure I never see you again if I tell." Maya nearly saw red at the words the little boy uttered, she quickly smoothered the feeling though as she reached up and gently ran a hand a long his face. Then one went through his bright red hair, smoothing the locks in soothing way that made him calm a bit and look directly at his mother.

Maya continued her soothing motions before whispering softly to her child, "No one will keep me away from you if I have any say in it. Please just tell me Gaara, I can't make everything better if you don't tell me." small panda like eyes took her in for a moment before he slid off the bed and wrapped small arms around her neck.

"Daddy has Uncle Yashamaru do it. He says I'm bad that I killed his sister." he whispered as if it were a secret only he and his mother should know. With an unfaltering calm Maya smile and ran her hand down Gaara cherubic face again, then through his hair.

"See, that wasn't that bad. Now, why don't you go to sleep and rest a bit you've had a long day." Maya said watching as her little boy bounded off for bed smiling sweetly at her before cuddling into his blankets. She knew more than likely the little insomniac would be up all night but at least he put up a good front for her.

After Maya quietly shut the door behind herself she went to her room where she allowed all of her anger to rush out in one fell swoop. Arashi was sitting on the bed waiting for her as she came in and was immediately to his feet upon seeing her, his expression a mask of concern. "Where are you going?" he knew she was going somewhere, she was already in the bathroom wiping off make-up and pulling her red hair back into a hair tie.

She was slipping out of her glamerous show clothes and slipping into something more loose and all black. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back before morning." she said kissing Arashi on his cheek before making her way to the living room where she grabbed her car keys from the table.

Before Arashi could stop her she was already out of the door and her car, in minutes she was speeding down the road. The reason she had gotten Gaara early this month was because her tour happened to stop down the road from where he lived. Where she had used to live at one time, when she pulled into the driveway she felt her rage hitting it's high point.

Maya walked up to the door and began banging, to hell with how late it was how dare he allow... no, tell Yashamaru to hurt Gaara! A tall and groggy looking brunette answered the door glaring daggers at her when he saw who it was, Maya paid no mind to it was she punch him in the face the moment she saw him. It wasn't enough for her though, not the cracking noise his nose made, or the blood spraying from it now as he stumbled into the kitchen of his tiny house.

"You bitch!" he yelled holding his nose before coming at her too quick for her to get away as he shoved her hard into the wall, making stars wink over her vision.

Maya recovered quickly though, it had been like this between them ever since she had Gaara. She wasn't sure what it was about the boy that infuriated the man so much, and eventually she just chalked up to him being jealous that someone else got Maya's attention. She quickly backed further into the kitchen and further away from the door, she was looking around for anything she could use.

"You think you can just come into my house and intimidate me? We're not in high school and no one's here for you to hide behind anymore. You thought you were so tough because you were surrounded by all those people all the time." he sneered, still stalking forward.

He didn't even see it coming as a frying pan came round and cracked him in the skull, he went down like a ton of rocks allowing Maya to circle him. "I didn't think I was tough in high school, you and everyone else did. And the only reason I had to be tough was because everyone had to continually piss me off!" she hissed at the groaning man who was clutching his head.

"You've been hurting my child you sick bastard, and I won't let you get away with it!" Maya continued bringing the pan down onto his back for good measure. "You ever touch him again and I will do more break your nose and leave a bump on your head!" she warned, beaming the pan at him before she shut the door and drove home.

Once home she nothing to Arashi before climbing into the tub and washing her body, with warm water the blood on her knuckles disappearing with a satisfying swirl. Arashi came into the bathroom after a bit and hissed to himself before crossing the room and placing a light kiss on her back. That earned a hiss form Maya that matched his own.

"You went and did something stupid didn't you?" he asked wrapping his arms around Maya's shoulders, careful to mind the dark bruise on her back.

"Yeah but it was worth it, I should probably call Fugaku in the morning though." she commented looking back at Arashi who laughed and shook his head at her.

"He's going to get tired of cleaning up your messes eventually."

"He's been tired of cleaning up my messes since he started arguing my case in high school." Maya replied looking back at Arashi with a smile as they both shared a laugh together.

* * *

The judges finally decision was that Maya's visitation with Gaara be stripped from her, as she had violent tendacies. Lukily enough she was not going to be sent to jail for such violence, Fugaku hadn't been her lawyer because he was too 'busy' with other things. And it was like the bruises on Gaara meant nothing.

Hell, to the judge it didn't matter because every crackpot doctor that came to the stand said that because of his mother and father's divorce that the little boy was stressed. That because of that stress he was inflicting damage upon himself, Maya didn't buy that for one second though. She broke down as they drug the little red head from the court room screaming and crying for his mother.

How could she possibly keep her promise to him like this? They were going to hurt him worst than ever now, she knew it. Could feel it in her bones, and with a restraining order also being slapped onto her... there was nothing she could do and it made her sick to her stomach. For six days after the trials Maya laid around her house doing nothing, her tour was ultimately canceled as she couldn't bring herself to move out of bed.

Naruto crawled into her bed for all six days, being unnaturally empathetic like he was the little boy cried with her and mourned for the brother he fought with all the time. Arashi said nothing about the whole ordeal, instead he silently brought his wife and child meals and occasionally curled up with the two. That was until on the sixth day when they got a phone call, Maya was still too numb to pay attention. Then Arashi came into the room pale and shaking as he handed her the phone.

Not liking the unusual change in her usually chipper husband she sat up slowly and took the phone. "Hello?" she asked softly, her voice raspy from misuse.

_"Mrs. Uzumaki?" _came the voice from over the phone.

"Speaking."

_"I'm calling on behalf of a Gaara Sabaku, he's currently in intensive care right now. He was stabbed by a Mr... well the chart just say's Yashamaru. Since Mr. Sabaku is currently under investigation for child abuse and neglect we're going to need you down here to make some of the more major decisions." _at the end of the man speaking Maya felt worse than anything she'd ever felt.

"I... Suna General Hospital right? I'll be right over." Maya said, only giving the man enough time to confirm the place before hanging up on him. She looked up at Arashi with tears in her eyes and he hugged her tightly before being punched in the chest. "No time for comfort right now, go get Naruto and I'll start the car." Maya said quickly wiping away the tears and begging the numbness to come back to her.

It didn't. Not the entire time she sat in the back seat hugging Naruto tightly and running her hands through his lovely blond hair, while Arashi droze. And not when they got there and the doctors made her sign a ton of forms. Then they asked her if she knew her son had schizophrenia. "What?" she asked looking at them as if they were the ones insane instead.

"Well when he came in here, and... well he has split personalities. Which is usually caused by either physical, mental, or sexual abuse. Now before you get yourself all worked up we haven't fully evaluated the situation since he hasn't re-awoken since we've gotten him. He actually called 9-1-1 and told them that he'd murdered his uncle, and that he was hurt." the man said, a bit shaken that so much violence could come from such a young boy.

Maya on the other hand felt like a murder of her own, "I don't understand how you got that he had schizophrenia from that?" she said trying to keep a hold of herself.

"Well a part of the testing his awareness on the way here was to ask him some fairly simple questions, one being his name. He told us that he was the demon known as Shukaku that lived inside of Gaara Sabaku." he replied and Maya bit her lip, what were the chances that he would joke like that on the way to the hospital. Despite her desperate need to believe otherwise, she knew that Gaara didn't joke usually and being hurt he definately wouldn't have.

Maya didn't speak the rest of the time as the man explained that Gaara had come in his face swollen and a multitude of bruises covering his entire body, and finally a knife wound to his leg. When the man was finished speaking, Maya made her way across the waiting room, numb once again until her husband wrapped his arms around her. Then it hit her and she couldn't stop the violent sobs racking her body.

Naruto took this time to sneak off and find his older brother, it wasn't too hard, he figured it would the room with the most doctors leaving it. Since Gaara always made things so complicated for everyone, it was what made him so lovable. Being as small as he was the blond snuck in easily enough, sucking in a breath of shock at all the tubes, wires and bandages that covered the now unusually pale boy.

His dark eyes were closed, Naruto never got to see that, the boy was always awake. Slowly he grabbed a chair and slid it soundless across the floor befor crawling carefully into the bed and curling up next to the red head after neatly tucking himself under and around some of the wires. No wonder his mom had been so worried about Gaara, "You cause so much trouble. You never do anything that's simple." Naruto complained softly, wrapping one arm loosely around the others body.

Unlike Gaara though, Naruto actually slept when his body called for it. And after all the stress and worrying he felt so sleepy... before drifting off though he promised himself he'd only nap for a second because his mommy would worry.

* * *

**A Few Hours Before: Gaara**

His father was driving him to Yashamaru's, he said he wasn't, reassured him that he wasn't. Gaara knew though, he was going because he told, and he would never see his mommy again because he had told. If only he had kept his stupid mouth shut then things wouldn't have ended up like this. What would he do without her he woundered, she had been the only good in his life, she hugged him and loved on him, with her he felt wanted.

He missed Arashi too, who made them breakfast on weekends, and who was always smiling and so bright like sunshine. Like Naruto, he missed fighting with the little boy who was so determined to make everything seem better about life, even if it sucked. As he looked to the front seat where his dad sat he heard Shukaku whisper in the back of his head, he was telling him that if his dad wasn't around they'd have no reason to keep him from his mom.

Finally they pulled up to Yashamaru's, and Gaara waited patiently as he dad yanked him from the car by his arm, that would bruise tomorrow. Then drug him inside, the house was dark which was unusual 'cause usually the blond man was standing there waiting and smiling at him. His smiles were always so cold and so fake though.

When Gaara refused to move any further into the house his father grabbed a fistful of bright red hair and continued to drag him, he gave up more easily this way. Shukaku was no longer whispering, he was screaming at him to do something. Since the last time he hurt Naruto though Gaara refused to listen, the raccoon demon always made things that much worse.

His father yelled for Yashamaru and the blond man sauntered down the stares smiling fakely at Gaara, and Shukaku yelled again for him to wipe that stupid smile off the man's face. Then his face was inches from his fathers, the hand still tight in his hair, his own small ones had a stong grip on it. "Now don't fight this, you know it's what you deserve. For telling your bitch of a mother about my... punishing you." he said pushing the boy quickly across the room and into Yashamaru's waiting arms.

The man then proceeded to beat him mercilessly, with a belt, a switch from a tree, anything he could find that would leave different marks on him. When he was done he pulled out sharped knifes and scalples and Gaara struggled to get away from him, being as small as he would it was no use. He was held down as a scalpal was drawn across his forhead, the pain wasn't so bad but it was enough to make him scream.

When the man was finished he moved and grabbed a larger knife, Gaara looked around the room quickly for anything to protect himself with. Shukaku was growing louder by the minute and soon he was afraid there would be nothing left of himself in his head if it persisted. Then... there off to the side was a metal platter, a gift from Yashamaru's sister, that didn't matter right now as he scrambled across the room.

His legs were too wobbly from pain to allow him to stand let alone run, a white hot pain exploded in the bottom of his leg and he nearly toppled over from pain. He flung himself at the pan, and when he flipped over Yashamaru had a sickeningly sinister look on his face and now the red could see the knife sticking out of his leg. He screamed while swinging the platter as hard as he possibly could at the man's head and knocking him over.

Shukaku had drowned out his voice as he took in the knife, and before he knew it everything went red. He yanked the knife from his leg, allowing the blood to flow more freely before flinging himself at his uncle and proceeding to stab the man repeatedly. The only thought was to keep the man from ever hurting him again, he was always hurting because of him. Gaara was always hurting because of him, and Shukaku wouldn't allow him to hurt the sweet boy again, no one would hurt him again, he'd kill them.

Kill them like he was killing Yashamaru. Finally he stopped as the body no longer even twitched in reflex. Then he decided he should call the hospital because he was getting dizzy, so he drug himself across the house to where the phone was and dialed 9-1-1...

* * *

**Hospital**

Maya rushed through the door to Gaara's room, despite loud protests from the nurses and she nearly cooed at the sight. The little brat had went missing and here he was, lying next his brother. It was a relief to see him snoozing happily not moving as he usually did in his sleep, as if even in his subconcious he knew he needed to be careful right now.

The nurse however wasn't so happy with the development, because Naruto was twined into the wires in such a way that they couldn't figure out how to remove him without hurting Gaara. Maya shook her head and told them to leave him there that he could get himself out just as safely if they waited until he woke up.

After a glare from Maya the woman relinguished and left the room allowing Arashi in there also since none of them seemed to care about the rules.

* * *

**A/N**

Ok so that was a bit... dark. Well I think at least and I murder people quite a lot in fics. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and here is the next chapter in my little developement. Again, the computer is broke so sorry for the errors I refuse to go through a beta it takes too damn long. Till next time...


	13. Chapter 13

Gaara was walking through school for the first time in weeks, and he actually planned on going to class today. Of all the miracles. Neji had left his house the night before after Gaara spent the next two hours ignoring him, he didn't want to speak. Not after thinking about his father, it always made him feel so angry when he was done. So instead of lashing out, he simply kept to himself.

Walking through the halls he briefly wondered if the lavender eyed male was mad at him, before shaking off that thought altogether because, what did he really care? Right? Right... With a soft sigh Gaara stopped by his locker when he began to hear the hushed whispers of the day, and not only that everyone in the school was staring and pointing at him. Not one to normally feel like he actually accepted it was odd for him to feel even more like an outsider.

The red head shook his head and continued to his Creative Writing class, where they did basically nothing but occasionly write short stories, poetry, and things of that sort. Other than that it was a social class and an easy 'A' so he picked it out of a list and applied. What he had never realized before now though; probably because of all his absenses; was that Neji was in this class also.

Someone leaned over and whispered into the long haired boy's ear before pointing at Gaara; which made him aware a tick above his eye; and once Neji realized with shock that he'd showed up he moved across the room to sit next to him. "You showed up." he said clearly sounding shocked, and not trying to hide it.

"Yes, I do occasionally have to pretend that I care about all of this. If not for me, than for my mother's sake. She worries far too much." he replied looking over at Neji who had pulled out a phone and was staring at the video that had just been sent to him by message. "What is that?" Gaara asked leaning over to look at it, not paying any mind to how close he was to Neji. The screen was blurry and... where was the noise.

Looking up he saw an earphone hanging from one of the boy's ear before he seized up the other and placed it in one of his own. At the sound his eyes widened, it was his song. The one he had wrote and then sung at his mother's concert due to her overly pushy self. "Is this why everyone's acting so strange around me? Was I that bad?" he asked looking at Neji who merely laughed in reply.

"No, of course not. Everyone's been talking about how good you did, they said you could get accepted into Kage University if you sent in tape like that." Neji continued watching as Gaara bowed his head in thought.

"I thought you had to go to that ANBU school first?" Gaara said turning his attention toward a notebook that he had just flipped open, and now he was writing furiously.

"Well, there's this fast track system. Not many people get in like that but, I think you could." Neji said watching as Gaara dipped his head lower, and though he was the only one who could see the blush, Neji was sure no one else could.

"Naruto wants to get into that Kage school. I'm not sure if I'd be much good for it." Gaara said looking over at Neji who just continued to watch him for a few more moments; then he looked down at his own notebook and scribbled something down before folding it and tossing it on top of Gaara's notebook just as the bell rang.

Gaara looked up in shock before shutting his book quickly and making his way toward some weird math class. There, Naruto waved his older brother over who shook his head at the boy's antics before sitting next to the blond. Slowly he opened the paper; after shaking it free of his notebook; and read the contents. _Just try it, what could it really hurt. _At the end was a web address where he assumed that he could print out an application.

"Try what?" Naruto asked, clearly reading his brother's letter from over his shoulder because he happened to be nosey like that.

"Nothing, Neji suggested that I try this fast track thing for that Kage school you want to go to. Him and apparently a good amount of this school think that my performance at mom's concert was fairly good." he explained closing up the letter and placing it back inside of the book. "It's stupid though, I don't even show up to class here. They'd never accept me, especially not on a fast track."

"Oh I don't know, they don't really pay attention to the grades if your talent outweighs them." Naruto replied turning to look at the board and write down his notes, for being so air headed all the time, Gaara was always shocked at how smart he was really. After all how many students got bumped up a grade, other than the Uchihas of course and Hyugas. Neji told Gaara that his uncle refused to allow him to be moved up a grade because he should overcome his boredom of school.

The red head of course had to snort at that, since his own mother had told the school that they could if it kept them from calling her yet again about having to peel the boy off of the ceiling. Not literally of course, except for that one time when he really did almost get stuck to the ceiling. Gaara shook himself form that train of thought.

"I've tried out already for that you know." Naruto said, not looking over at the teal eyed boy this time. "Sasuke said to not worry about it so much, that I'll just have to wait it out. I still think you could get in though." Naruto continued, looking over at his older brother with a sort of solemn look on his face.

"You too, huh? I don't know... maybe." Gaara said continuing through class to class, just thinking about the school and what he could perhaps do. He didn't know why it felt like that he would be leaving his little bother behind if he went to the school. After all Naruto was technically supposed to be a grade lower than him, but telling himself that didn't make him feel any better. Kage University was Naruto's dream, not his. But it could be his too...

* * *

**Naruto's Room**

They were all crowded around the video tapes again, the ones that they had watched had been placed back in their respective hiding places. The idea was that, since apparently no one watched these things that just maybe they wouldn't be missed until they were finished watching them all. So far their was nothing of severe consequence in the videos, nothing that would break a friendship only things that seemed to be making it stronger.

Gaara's strange father was played in more and more of the videos, not as one of their friends, but just Maya's as he seemed to help her with different things that she couldn't do herself. Whenever he came on the screen Naruto would break away from Sasuke and move to sit next to Gaara where he would then squeeze the pale boy's hand in reassurance. They reached the last tape and Gaara slipped it in, it was dated and then entitled 'End?'.

_The screen blurred into focus and the first thing they saw was Maya who didn't look happy like she normally did. She looked weathered and far older than she even looked now, her skin was a greyish color and her vibrant red hair now look like a dingy brick color. Said hair wasn't laying in it's normally neat strands were askew._

_"This is going to be our last video of highschool, of our... friendship. I can't believe it's ending like this. That Hizashi wouldn't defend me, and Hiashi turned against us. Fugaku didn't really do anything but, it must be hard for him to be in the middle of this mess. So I've made the decision that I won't make it quite so hard and we won't talk either."_

_Maya bowed her head and wiped her eyes before looking back up at the camera, "I guess I should be mailing this now. It isn't mine after all, I just... I love you Hizashi. Even if your family doesn't think I'm... right for you. Well that's it, and this sucks." the surprisingly short video cut off after that._

Everyone sat silently staring at the now blank screen, "There's a tape missing." Gaara said suddenly making everyone look over at him. "Something happened between all that happiness and just sudden... sadness." he continued before standing suddenly, Maya decided to make her way inside the room at this point. Smiling at all the boys before catching the pile of tapes, her smile fading slightly as she looked at them.

"They were right, you all have been stealing them." Maya mumbled softly under her breath and plucking the empty case from the bed before sitting a staring kind of sadly at it.

"W-we just found them by accident at Mr. Hyuga's house and you all seemed so happy in the films that we... well we were confused about why you all suddenly stopped speaking to one another." Naruto said quickly, trying to defend himself and the others before she got mad.

"You won't find that on these tapes." Maya said placing it down on the bed and looking at all of the boys, her face wasn't stern or angry and neither was her voice which set them all on edge immediately. "No, the reason we got so far a part was a series of events." with a soft sigh she looked at the two very differently dated tapes pointing them. "Between the last one and this one, me and Hiashi got engaged... there was a huge fight between him and the rest of his family because they said it was inappropriate. That I wasn't right for him, I stopped talking to Hizashi then because... well he did nothing. Just... nothing. Let them call me and Hizashi whatever they wanted, tried to talk Hizashi out of himself."

Everyone watched and unconciously inched forward, "I decided that, instead of being selfish and allowing him to be disowned that I would call it off myself. Hizashi never forgave me, well he did but that was right before he died. He had called me to tell me about Neji, and to try and fix things." she looked over at Neji and smiled warmly at the boy who probably wanted to know more about the father he never really got to know.

"On that last tape, I probably looked like death. But when I was we were all teens everything wrong that happened seemed like the end of the earth. Finally, there was Fugaku. Naruto and Gaara should remember when I stopped talking to him." both boys looked up at her in confusion. "It was the trial for custody of Gaara that he wouldn't help me with that did it for. And for over kill when he got put into the hospital I became even more furious. If that was possible. Any more questions? If not you should return these to where you got them from."

Maya said standing up and making her way to leave, only to stop at the door as one last thought hit her. "We weren't hiding them from you, we were hiding them from ourselves. At the same time we didn't want to get rid of those y'know. Because we were so happy back then, but with all the happy ones come the bad ones and it hurts too much to remember." she explained before shutting the door behind her.

All four boys sat in silence for a long while before Neji and Gaara decided to excuse themselves. Again they were inside Gaara's room where the red head sat down and looked at the pencils sticking out of his wall. "What was she talking about, when you were in the hospital?" Neji asked watching as khol lined eyes looked up at him in a blank stare.

"She meant when I was a child." he replied cooly, not elaborating. If Neji wanted to know he was going to have to work for the info, he wasn't just going to give it to him.

"What happened?" Neji asked, sitting down on the bed next to his obsession.

Gaara looked over at him in a moment of contemplation, he could tell him since Neji had yet to tell anyone any of Gaara's secrets. Or what occasionally happened between them, releasing a shakey breath he decided. He began to tell him everything he knew of, that he began getting abused when he was six and his mother didn't find out until he was nine. That he was taken away from her for what she'd done in retaliation to his father's abuse.

Then the enevitable six days later when the hospital had called her because he had called 9-1-1 after being beaten black and blue, stabbed and then retaliating himself by stabbing his uncle to death. Neji sat silently the entire time that Gaara spoke, piecing together why Gaara was sent to the Mental Institution. "You have split personalities don't you?" he asked suddenly, it would explain how he was able to survive something like that. Complete detachment allowed things like that to happen for long periods of time.

Gaara said nothing and looked away, already knowing the answer to that. He wouldn't admit it to Neji though, admit how fucked up he really was by telling the young man he could hear voices. "The nurses at the hospital were whispering about you in the hallways and at that time I didn't understand all it was that they were talking about. But now..." he trailed off so that he could look at the red head who now looked ready to disappear into the wall paint if he could.

Smiling, Neji grabbed the bottom of his chin and guided the other's face to look at his own. "Look, I don't care about your crazy issues. I mean I do, but not the way you're thinking. In no way shape or form does any of that make me want to stop bothering you. So if you were trying to scare me away, it didn't work. Try spiders next time." Neji said softly watching the boy visibly relax the more he talked because finally ducking his head again and smiling.

He was hoping Neji didn't the light hearted smile that lit his face, "There is something wrong with you. Good thing you're not going after anyone else, it wouldn't work out. You sure that you don't have those certified nut papers?" he asked before being pushed to the bed and kissed more fiercely than Neji had ever even attempted.

**-Not quite a lemon, but a lime. Don't like don't read.**

Instead of the usual violent reaction he had towards all new things, Gaara responded in kind and kissed back just as roughly trying to mimic the other. When they broke apart both boys were panting and both boys lips were swollen, ever so gently and without breaking eye contact, Neji slid his hands up the other boys shirt. Skilled hands travelled over smooth, pale skin and muscle his thumb briefly dipping into his belly button and then up towards dusty pink nipples that became hard when his hands touched them.

Making Gaara gasp at the feeling and break eye contact and look at the hands that were concealed by his shirt, "Your hands are cold." he commented rather lamely and making Neji chuckle. A husky sound he never heard from the other before, it made his body feel suddenly hotter which contrasted the cold hands greatly.

"Sorry." Neji apologized before grabbing the hems of the boy's shirt and dragging them up and over his head before tossing the shirt to the floor somewhere. Quickly Neji dipped his head, he just had to taste that skin see if was as creamy against his tongue as it looked. Gaara released a moan as Neji placed yet another hickey on his body, it felt so good...

Cracking open his eyes he realized he wasn't on level ground and began tugging on Neji's shirt. When the long haired young man looked up questioningly he had no choice but to respond. "Your shirt." he motioned toward said shirt, "And your hair." he continued as a side note, not needing to say anymore for Neji to understand as he sat up quickly and grinned.

Quickly enough the shirt was on the floor and the hair tie was pulled smoothly from the bottom of his hair allowing it to fall around his shoulders. Watching with severe interest Gaara reached up and ran his hands over the hard muscles of Neji's stomach. His own being a flat plane instead of... sculpted, yeah that sounded nice. "Like what you see?" Neji asked getting a nod from the red head because he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment.

"So if this an equal exchange, does that mean if I remove my pants then you'll remove yours?" Neji asked, not expecting the challenge to be accepted bug feeling his jaw damn near drop to the floor. Gaara was biting his lip nervously as he reached down with one hand and undid the button of his pants easily, the bright blush on his face rivaled his hair as he looked up at Neji a bit unsure.

Licking his lips Neji undid his own button before sliding smoothly on top of Gaara who seemed so tense under him. "My heart it beating so fast, I can't make it slow down." Gaara said, looking to the side, and Neji shook his head in good humor before claiming already swollen lips. This kiss wasn't as rough but just as passionate as poured all his affection into it.

Gaara arched into the other boy as he felt that same cool hand slide down the length of his side, and instead of stopping on his hip his hand slid to the front of his pants before delving inside. "W-what are you doing, that's... it feels strange." he choked out from behind the burning feeling building in the pit of stomach, which wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"You've never touched yourself?" Neji asked, unbelieving that the red head never even once tried to in his seventeen years of living. "What do you do when you're hard?"

Gaara's face turned bright red as he thought of these being yet another thing that made him weird and different form everyone else his age. "I'm such a freak." he said suddenly, it had never bothered him but now he was here... with Neji and it seemed very important that he didn't seem like that to Neji.

"No you're not. You're just more of a virgin than I originally realized, and I think it's sexy that I get to show you all this." Neji said continuing to stroke the red head so that he may reach an orgasmic oblivion. Soon, Gaara had his eyes closed, his head tilted back, and his nails digging into the skin of Neji's biceps as he moaned softly under the minstrations.

"It feels like I'm gonna explode." he mumbled, his toes curling as he gasped sharply as the feeling of a white hot pleasure spread across his body. When the feeling finally passed, he was left with a sensation of being drained of all his energy and just a fuzziness all over. That was until Neji unzipped his pants and began pulling them off. "What are you doing?" he asked wondering why the other was trying to ruin this feeling for him.

"I've got to clean you up, your pants are ruined." he replied showing Gaara the sticky white substance on his hands, the red head knew from health classes that it was semen. From Naruto's porn that... curiously he grabbed Neji's hand before licking it off a finger making the other blush.

"Salty." he mumbled before relaxing back in his bed and allowing Neji to strip him and clean him up with a warm rag before throwing a pair of boxers at him that he quickly pulled on.

**-End of my lime thingy. Hope all you perverts liked it.**

With a small sigh and a few odd thoughts Neji calmed himself before climbing into Gaara's bed, he'd already kicked off his pants and only donned boxers. Pulling the covers over the both of them Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara from behind. Said boy didn't protest only snuggled him in response.

* * *

**A/N**

Ok so that was the end of yet another happy little chapter. Hope you all loved it. And I hope my writing has gotten better, less choppy cause I know I hate choppy writers myself but it's so damn hard not to be. Anyways moving on from my issues, please review so I know how you feel.


	14. Chapter 14

Gaara hadn't known that he had actually awoken the next morning, Neji still wrapped firmly around him. He would've smiled at that fact, and the fact that he had a boyfriend who insanely understanding about him, or that was so damn sexy. If hadn't been for the way that he'd been awoken that morning, which was first a short gasp and giggle from his mother and then an enraged yell from Neji's uncle.

He saw red as said uncle yanked Neji out of the bed by his arms, and the red had nothing to do with the hair in his face. Apparently Maya was also shocked at the reaction from the man before she snapped back into the moment and deep seated distaste set in and she shoved him... hard. He relinguished his grip on Neji and looked at the short woman glaring at him, standing between him and his nephew.

"You have no right to come into my house and start yelling, and you definately have no right to go yanking the kids up in here!" she hissed, but that wasn't the reason she was mad. Not by a long shot, and both boy's knew it. She was thinking again on the past more than likely.

"He's my nephew! And I am his guardian!"

"I don't really give a damn! What is it that made you mad Hiashi? Is that he's with a boy? Or is it because it's my child?" Maya laughed bitterly and shook her head at the man, Gaara and Neji were already dressed and looking at both adults in confusion. "You're just like your parents!" she spat and the man visibly flinched, Neji had never met his grandparents on account that they had all died when he was younger, too young to remember.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, come on Neji." Hiashi said, his eyes snapped over to Neji when he didn't move in response but instead look over at Gaara. "Neji!" he said more forcefully, the red head nodded before Neji slinked out of the room.

Maya turned and looked at Gaara who was standing on the steps looking shell shocked before she shut the door and moved to wrap her arms around the boy who just relaxed against her. "I'm so sorry." she mumbled to him.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong, you didn't know." he replied, no saddness in his tone. Just silent acceptance.

* * *

**The Mansion: Neji**

"You are not to see Maya's son anymore, don't even speak to him. And I am taking away your cell phone until you can act like a more responsible Hyuga." Hiashi said taking said cell phone as he spoke and paced his office. "Don't look at me like that Neji, and don't act like you didn't already know your part in this family. You will get married to a nice girl that's picked out for you."

Neji wasn't paying attention though, his arms were crossed over his chest as he looked out the window and thought about his red head. Then about Maya and Hizashi... they'd done the same thing to them and Maya had given up so he wouldn't loose everything. Neji knew his father had loved his mother, but at first they probably both hated each other. He couldn't imagine falling in love with anyone else, nor did he want to try.

"Disown me."

"Excuse me?" Hiashi asked, not sure he had actually heard the boy correctly.

"I said, disown me. I don't want to live like that, not all the money and royalties in the world are worth living my entire life misirably. Personally I don't think my dad chose that life either, I think that afte Maya broke up with him he just sort of gave up on trying. And I bet he hated you for what you done, for making his first love leave him!" Neji said watching as his uncle calmly moved across the room and slapped him, then he placed both his hands on Neji's shoulders.

"Now I know it feels like the end of the world to you right now, but I promise you, in the long run you will thank me when you have children of your own and the security of family business." Hiashi said getting a small nod from his nephew before the boy was excused to his room, never quite looking his uncle in the face as he left.

Halfway through the hallways Neji made up his mind, and his plan set into motion when he caught the very timid Hinata walking in his direction. "Hinata!" he said sweetly to the girl who looked up, her eyes were wide like she never expected him to speak to her. "Can I borrow your cell phone?" he asked watching her eye him suspiciously, even though she didn't openly question his intents. "Look, I need to call some real quick and then you can have it back. Uncle revoked my phone privileges and I really need to tell someone something."

"B-but I'll get in trouble and so will you if my f-father finds out."

"He won't because you won't tell him, now hand it over Hinata this is important. You could very well be deciding the fate of my happiness if you don't." he said watching the timid female hesitate before handing him the phone. He thanked her before dialing the number and walking away from her so she wouldn't hear him.

_"Hello?" _came Sasuke's displeased voice from the other side of the line.

"Sasuke, I will explain after you get here. Right now though it is really important for to go out into your garage and steal like Itachi's car. When you get here I'll be waiting, don't come in just stand underneath where my window is." Neji said quickly looking back at Hinata who was doing her best to not look at her cousin from down the hall.

_"If I get caught, I going to kill you! You know Itachi rigged it after last time."_

"Yeah I know, but you're a genius too so just get your ass over here." he replied before shutting the phone and walked back over to Hinata who took the phone and looked at him shocked. He stared at the nervous girl for a moment before pulling her into a tight hug which illicited a squeek from her. "I love you Hinata, I know I don't show it. But I really do." he mumbled before letting her go and departing down the hallway.

Once locked away inside of his room he began packing a luggage case, full of clothes and the pictures and videos he had taken of Gaara. It was all done in such a quick succession because Sasuke didn't live far from him, and would soon be out front. And just as he went to the window to check Sasuke was out front and making his way across the front lawn to stand under Neji's window.

Neji stuck his head out of the window for a moment before holding out the luggage in warning, then dropping it. Sasuke shook his head and began piling it into the car, carefull not to hurt the paint, because if the smallest thing was off Itachi would murder him. After all that was done, Neji stuck his head out of his window and looked for something to climb down with.

The bricks were set in an oddly fasionable way, every other brick sticking out a little from the wall but it wasn't good enough. Sasuke raised one finger in the air before retreating to the car and pulling out a grappling hook with a long string on the end. Neji was confused for a moment as he back up and allowed it to come flying through the window where he attached it to the bottom of his bed and scaled down the wall.

As they were driving away from the Hyuga estate Neji looked over at Sasuke who was watching the road closely, "What the hell did you have that in the car for?"

"I didn't, Itachi did. And I didn't really want to know so I never asked." Sasuke replied smirking in that special way only Uchiha's could before his face dropped back into a deep frown. He was looking more angsty than usual.

"What's wrong with you?" Neji asked staring out the window as neither male knew where they were driving at the moment.

"Itachi found a new boyfriend. Naruto's devastated. It's like he doesn't even see that I'm there, I might as well be a wall." Sasuke replied waiting for Neji's own promised confession.

"Hiashi said I can't see or speak to Gaara ever again. That I'm going to be married to someone he chooses, and do exactly what he thinks I should do with my life. That's no life Sasuke, you should know. If he wanted a puppet he should go to the store and buy one." Neji said closing his eyes in thought.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"I don't know, I want to go back to Gaara. To Maya's house, there's something so surreal about being there. Like nothing in the world touches that place. Well... until this morning it doesn't." Neji said looking over at Sasuke who's hands seemed to tighten on the steering wheel. "Look, if you want Naruto to notice you for once you have to do something different. Being there isn't working, and avoiding him is going to make it worse. Do something drastic like kiss him and then tell him you won't settle for just being friends anymore. So it's more or nothing at all."

Sasuke glanced at him briefly before turning his attention back to the road. When they reached the house and the pulled up Neji unpacked his things and went inside, sending Naruto out to the car for something 'missing' while he went up to Gaara's room.

Said red head was lying on his bed scribbling furiously at his notebook, "Go away Naruto, I said I don't want to talk about it." he practically growled as Neji said nothing but move across the room and sat on the bed. Immediately Gaara swung and Neji was ready for it when he caught his fist, sea foam eyes widened in shock as sat up and flung himself on top of Neji.

"What are you doing here? I thought your uncle was mad, and I thought I would never seen you again. And I-" Neji cut Gaara off with a laugh and a kiss, which the boy instantly melted into, his stress levels had been so high all day that he was so relieved to just have him here.

"I lo..." Neji shook his head, Gaara wasn't ready. And neither was he so he smiled warmly and corrected the situation. "I couldn't let him push us apart. I just, kept seeing what your mom was seeing when he was here. I won't allow that to happen to us." Neji said running his hands gently over the boy's face and through his hair.

"So your uncle let you come here?"

Neji's look got grim at the question, "No, I ran away. He'd disown me eventually if I didn't follow his plans." he replied getting a weary look from Gaara as the boy broke off from him and moved to sit with his knees pulled to his chest.

"You can't stay here, he's gonna come here and get you and then-" Gaara said sadly being cut off by a finger being placed on his lips.

"Don't worry about me, ok? Even if you leave me I'm going to still stalk you like crazy." Neji laughed drawing a small smile from the other. "Now, you were talking so highly about Naruto's father. I was wondering... how'd he and your mother meet? They seemed like... polar opposites."

Liking the small slip into a casual conversation and not a serious one for once Gaara readily explained. "They met in school actually, you didn't see it on those films because they were rival... bands? Singers? I don't know, anyway you did get to hear her curse about him once. They met up afterwards, she was doing an opening gig for him since he was already famous and she was just becoming so because of me she had to wait a little longer..."

Gaara shook his head, why was he blaming himself for something like that? She was famous now, and it didn't matter anymore. "Anyways, he recognized her backstage and they got into a bit of, not an argument but like a spat. She told him..."

* * *

**-Meeting Arashi Again: Flashback?-**

Maya was walking backstage, she couldn't believe the people were cheering for her when she had got off stage. Sure the concert wasn't her own, but whatever, she was gaining fans none the less. She was standing around with the girls she had been set up to travel with, and talking casually with them when the music ended and the crowd began cheering. "Maya is that you?" Maya turned to face the glamorous looking Arashi and she knew then that this was his concert and could feel herself cursing under her breath.

"Arashi right?" she said feeling a sudden tick above her eye.

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am. After all your gloating that you'd become more famous me." he said with a smirk, and Maya glowered at the man.

"Do you want to get punched? 'Cause body guards or not I could do it, and I think I could take them on too. Plus, just because I started after you doesn't mean I'll be any less famous than you." she replied crossing her arms over his chest, but he kept that same light hearted smile on his face.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." she challenged before watching him turn and run back out on stage, he winked at her before announcing she would be coming back on stage and she could have killed him as the girls piled around her looking confused.

"Good luck following my act." he whispered in her ear before running back stage to watch her.

She. Would. Kill. Him.

Looking back at the girls she put up two fingers than five, they had only practiced this but if they didn't something amazing and get some noise from the crowd she would die.

_Yes...  
Yes... _Arashi smirked when Maya look directly at him and gave him a hauty look.

_Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey_  
_I wanna see the bottles poppin'_  
_Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey_  
_I wanna see, I wanna see, I wanna see the bottles poppin'_

_Work our toosh way to the front of the line, the line_  
_Bouncers gonna let us in 'cause we're so fine, so fine_

_Girls, you know we have it better than the boys, uh_  
_Yes_  
_Girls, you know we have it better than the boys_  
_Yes_

_Sexy stiletto boots, tight jeans, no panties on  
Oops, did I turn you on?  
I only came to party, party  
Oops, did I turn you on? Did I turn you on? Oops, did I turn you on? _She nearly died laughing when Arashi howled into a microphone in the back.

_Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey_  
_I wanna see the bottle poppin'_  
_Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey_  
_I wanna see, I wanna see, I wanna see the bottles poppin'_

_See the stars up in the sky, they're all mine, all mine_  
_There's a full moon out tonight_  
_The wolves cry, wolves cry_

_Girls, you know we have it better than the boys, uh  
Yes  
Girls, you know we have it better than the boys  
Yes_

_Sexy stiletto boots, tight jeans, no panties on_  
_Oops, did I turn you on?_  
_I only came to party, party_  
_Oops, did I turn you on? Did I turn you on? Oops, did I turn you on?_  
_I only came to party, party_

_Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey_  
_I wanna see the bottles poppin'_  
_Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey_  
_I wanna see, I wanna see, I wanna see the bottles poppin'_

_Yeah, you heard me right_  
_They're all mine, the stars in the sky_  
_But I can share if you like_  
_Would you like that?_

_Hey, we make the beat go_  
_All night, all night, all night_  
_Hey, I might be crazy but I'm_  
_All right, all right_

_Work out toosh way to the front of the line (the line)_  
_Bouncers gonna let us in 'cause we're fine (so fine)_

_Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey_  
_I wanna see the bottles poppin'_  
_Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey (hey), Hey_  
_I wanna see, I wanna see, I wanna see the bottle poppin'_

_I wanna see the bottles poppin'_

The crowd cheered loudly before Maya exited, she pat Arashi on the back, "Let's see if you could follow that." she whispered in his ear, as she walked away; relishing in her victory; Arashi yelled.

"Dinner!" Maya's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion before she turned and looked at him. "Go to dinner with me?"

"Um, no. Too cliche." she said smirking again at the regained footing.

"Then, a club. Go to the club with me, there's this new one that just opened up. Really hot." he said moving to stand walk with her.

"You don't give up. Are you really taking me to a club where a ton of better prospects will be able to hit on me?"

"Please, none of them will have moves like me." Arashi said laughing.

* * *

**-End: Flashback?-**

Neji smiled, his family was amazingly complicated. "I was thinking of getting a tattoo." Gaara said while staring at the ceiling, his fingers going up to brush his forhead. "A kanji that means, 'Love' right here." he said looking over at Neji who laughed and shook his head.

Naruto decided to take this moment to interupt the decidedly romantic mood by entering the room and tossing a box of dye at Gaara who caught it deftly and stared. "Dye my hair." he demanded and the red head continued to stare. Whatever bad mood the blond had been in broke as he jumped onto the red head laughing, "Come on! You're supposed to love me! And if you don't I will give you like a million hugs this week, in the house, around Neji, around mom, at the store, at the mall, at school-"

"Ok! Get off of me!" Gaara yelled shoving his brother onto the floor, grumbling Gaara followed Naruto downstairs into the kitchen where the boy sat stiffly. Neji followed both of them, never having siblings of his own he had never had these kinds of exchanges with anyone, sure he had Hinata but they never spoke to one another.

Neji watched as Gaara mixed the dye in a little bowl and put on gloves before beginning the tedious process of putting little strips all through out Naruto's hair. When he finally dunked the boy's head under the sink water, it washed out to be a stunning blue. Yet another color that the boy sported to school. Only Neji had never seen it that color before. "How does it look Neji?" he asked looking at the other boy who froze and looked at the two brothers.

"I uh... nice. It looks real nice." he said nervously watching the boy bounce out of the room excited to show everyone. "Did you realize that's Sasuke's favorite color?" he asked looking at Gaara who shook his head.

"No, maybe it's just coincidence."

"I don't think so, it's common knowlege to anyone who talks to him. What isn't common knowlege is why it's his favorite color." Gaara was interested now as he dropped the gloves and box into the trashcan, anything he could use against someone he was interested in.

"Tell me."

Neji snickered, such a nosey boy, "Naruto. They day they crashed into each other a couple of years ago, his favorite color became blue because of Naruto's eyes. Coincidently that also led into their first argument because Sasuke felt stupid for staring and felt that the only way to regain his ground by calling him some odd name." Neji explained watching as Gaara soaked it all up, he knew the boy was trying to figure how he could use such information.

"I think I remember him coming home, ranting about some 'teme' in school." Gaara said nodding to himself in affirmation as he made his way into the living room, not paying attention all that much to the sound of the hidden doors sliding shut. Purely from memory, Neji picked up the universal remote and the screens slid shut, the lights dimmed into club lights and the radio began playing.

Gaara sighed and turned to look at the grinning Neji with a blank stare, "Show me how this works, your uh... workouts." he said watching the red head cross his arms over his chest, clearly thinking the boy was up to something. "Oh come on, I wanna know." he pouted, Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes before stepping up onto the very large coffee table, pulling Neji up there with him.

Neji stood perfectly still as Gaara took the remote from his hands and changed the music, the tempo was slow as Gaara moved forward placing his hands on Neji's hips. "You have to catch the beat and move with it."

"You were definately doing more than catching a beat." Neji commented as he began swaying slightly with Gaara.

The red head smirked at the comment, "Well that's because I've been doing this for as long as I can remember. My mother used to say it was good exercise, fun, and it kept me from thinking too much."

"Thinking too much? Is that really bad."

"I was five." Gaara replied blandly, remembering those times always made him smile. When Arashi would drag them all into the living room to dance, because that's when Maya fell in love with him and because it helped wind Naruto down for bed.

"You thought too much when you were five?" Neji quirked an eyebrow at that before being pushed onto the couch. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked before Gaara moved across the room and locked the doors so his nosey mother and brother wouldn't interupt. Then he climbed back onto the table that doubled over as a dance floor he slowly began to move to another song that began, Neji immediately shut up.

Either the red head was trying to show him something or he was being sexy. Well either way he was being sexy but Neji didn't dare speak in case he broke the spell that was cast across the room. Soon enough, the song was over and Gaara was stepping off of the table and making his way to Neji where he straddled said boy's hips before leaning forward and kissing him heatedly.

Neither boy payed attention to the sound of disks switching as they continued to kiss and allow their hands to roam.

* * *

Maya found both boy's the next morning lying on the couch watching movies she smiled softly to herself. Caller ID said that Hiashi had called her house about twenty times since five that morning, she ignored every single one, knowing that the man had obviously done something to cause the boy to run away. And she wouldn't make him leave by any means, Neji already told her that he planned on getting a job so that he could get legally imancipated, and she would help him.

Hopefully, with the right amount of persuasian Fugaku would find someone to help. Or help himself. He would understand, or she would beat the shit out of him... which ever came first. "What are you two watching?" she asked coming in to sit next to them.

"It's called 'Voice' by Ihk-hwan Choe. She died within the first five minutes of the movie." Gaara replied without looking away from the screen.

Neji looked up at her though with a smile, "It's very strange, want to join us?" he asked watching as the woman took in the strange movie before shaking her head and dismissing herself. When the movie ended Gaara sat up just in time to see Naruto slam the door shut and rush up to his room. He didn't need to dismiss himself from Neji because he already knew where Gaara was going.

The red head shut the door behind himself looking at a teary eyed Naruto hugging a stuffed fox that he had since he was child. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked sitting down and not looking at the other boy anymore.

"Sasuke's not speaking to me, first Itachi left me and now Sasuke's abandoning me too! It just sucks." he said burrying his face into the fox.

"Well Itachi left because you told him to go ahead with the school. And what happened with Sasuke?"

"He said he won't just be my friend anymore. That if it wasn't going further than we shouldn't talk at all." Naruto sniffled, "I don't know what to do."

Gaara sighed and looked up at the ceiling trying to formulate some kind of answer, "I think you should think on it, think about what it would be like if you were with Sasuke. If you don't think you could be, then tell him and let him be. If you can then, well everything works out just fine." Gaara said watching a wicked grin cross his brother's face.

"I think that's the best advice you've ever given me." Naruto said with a small giggle. "What have you been doing lately?" he asked, and immediately Gaara's face lit up a bright tomato red as he then quickly left the room.

* * *

**A/N**

Ok so another chapter dearies, lolz. The movie I mentioned is an actual movie I was watching the other night. It's a Korean horror film and while it is creepy, it's also just so incredibly weird. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it I know it's not much but I need to formulate more chapter ideas. So Review darlings. And thank you for the sweet comments NejiGaa4life.


	15. Chapter 15

Gaara shook his head as he stared at his notebook, Neji was in court right now and he was bored out of his mind. Standing slowly he made his way into his mother's recording room in the basement, the door to which was conceiled behind and easily moved book case. Arashi had gotten most of the idea for the house's layout from old movies, and though it was strange for most Gaara loved that his house wasn't like anyone elses in the entire world.

She was standing next to her recording expert, Shikaku Nara, which just happened to be the father of someone else in his prestigeous school. Shikamaru Nara, school genius and laziest boy in school. "Mom." Gaara said drawing their attention toward him. "Sing this." he said holding a paper he had tore from his notebook.

"It's your song though, shouldn't you-"

"No, I wrote it for you." Gaara said backing up and shaking his head.

Maya bit her lip, reading over the paper before nodding. "Only if you promise to sing a song of your own for me." Maya replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she she spoke. In her stubborn, your gonna cave eventually way that she had. On top of that, Shikaku was staring at him also, with a low growl he nodded in reply. "You first than honey!" Maya said motioning toward the booth and getting a heated glare from her son as he begrudgingly took place behind the booth.

Head phones went over his ears as he stood behind a too large microphone, "You sure about this?" Shikaku asked looking over at Maya who smiled and nodded. Gaara looked at the notebook in his hands for a moment before biting his bottom lip in thought. Shikaku motioned for him to start and Gaara nodded closing his eyes.

_Hey, slow it down wataya want from me  
Wataya want from me  
Yeah I'm afraid wataya want from me  
Wataya want from me_

_There might have been a time_  
_When I would give myself away_  
_Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn_  
_But now, here we are so wataya want from me_  
_Wataya from me_

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out_  
_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_  
_Hey wataya want from me_  
_Wataya want from me_  
_Wataya want from me_

_Yeah, it's plain to see_  
_that baby you're beautiful_  
_And there's nothing wrong with you_  
_It's me, I'm a freak_  
_but thanks for lovin' me_  
_Cause you're doing it perfectly_

_There might have been a time_  
_When I would let you slip away_  
_I wouldn't even try_  
_But I think you could save my life_

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out_  
_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep comin' around_  
_Hey, wataya want from me_  
_Wataya want from me_

_Just don't give up on me_  
_I won't let you down_  
_No, I won't let you down_

_Just don't give up_  
_I'm workin it out_  
_Please don't give in,_  
_I won't let you down_  
_It messed me up_  
_Need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_  
_Hey, wataya want from me_

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out_  
_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_  
_Hey, wataya want from me_  
_Wataya want from me_  
_Wataya want from me_

When Gaara opened his eyes, Neji was standing next to his mother wide eyed in a dress shirt and slacks, his tie pulled loose and looking amazing. Despite that though, Gaara felt mortified at the boy hearing the song. A feeling he never thought he'd feel in his entire life considering he usually didn't give a damn about what anyone thought of him ever.

"Shut up." Gaara said while exiting the booth, not looking anyone in the eye as he stormed up the stairs into the kitchen when he dropped several different things on the kitchen counter before pulling out a rather sharp knife to cut the chiken that was there.

"Don't be upset I wasn't there long, and you sounded amazing." Neji said watching his boyfriend turn and weild the knife rather dangerously in his direction.

"I said shut up Neji, I have a knife so now would be the perfect time to be listening to me." Neji smirked and moved forward not breaking eye contact as he placed a hand over Gaara's knifed one and put it down by his side.

"You shouldn't be embarassed it was really good." Neji mumbled before leaning forward and placing gentle kiss on the boy's lips, letting their tongues touch for a moment while he slipped the knife from Gaara's hand and place it on the counter beside them.

"Stop that..." Gaara said in a short gasp as Neji raked his hands through Gaara's hair.

"Stop what?"

"Stop kissing me when I'm mad!" Gaara said punching the boy in the chest, "It side tracks me!"

Gaara turned back to what he was doing when he felt two strong arms curl around his abdomen making it hard for him to think clearly again, everything about the frustrating Hyuga made it hard for him to think clearly. Light kisses were placed along the pale neck of the shorter boy making him groan softly and elbow Neji in the ribs.

"You are so abusive." Neji complained as he rubbed his rib and hoped it wasn't cracked as he sat in a chair at the kitchen table. "Man I should've picked a less angsty boy to stalk." Neji continued making Gaara freeze in his motions.

"Why didn't you?" he asked rather coolly, very good at covering up the hurt in his voice.

Neji looked up at this, having only meant it as a joke. "Gaara, I was just joking. I..." he sighed and shook his head. "Look, I couldn't have found anyone more interesting if I had tried. And I love..." Gaara spun in his spot looking at Neji wide eyed since neither had said the words. "... you." he finished softly despite himself.

Grabbing a rather large onion behind himself Gaara flung it at the boy in front of him who ducked it before scrambling for the door. "Get out! Get out!" he yelled grabbing yet another set of hidden doors and locking Neji out of the kitchen. Despite Naruto and Maya's protests Gaara wouldn't remove himself from the kitchen until everyone went to bed. And when they had and he figured that his heart had calmed a bit from the earlier admission, he decided to make his way up to bed.

In said bed was Neji, curled up with Gaara's pillow, sighing the red head didn't know if he wanted to murder the male right now or snuggle up to him. After all he had the nerve to tell him that he... he... loved him. How dare he ruin something perfectly beautiful with such words. Only his mother and Naruto were allowed to tell him that they loved him, only they ever meant it after all.

At the same time Gaara couldn't completely discredit Neji's claim, maybe he really did think he loved him, maybe... after all he was going through all this trouble just to stay with him. The red head shook those thoughts from his head as he leaned over the bed and pulled a pen from his very brutally scarred wall, careful not to wake the long haired boy. Then he moved across the room to a stack of new composition books, taking one with him on the way out.

Maya had made sure that he and Naruto had plenty to write with, she always said nothing should curb their creativity. So they began writing as soon as they were old enough to, and drawing (doodling), and anything else that suited them. Like the holes in Gaara's wall for example, at first Maya was upset by the angry display from the teen but then just dismissed as it being his room and that if he wanted to spackle the hole at any time he could do his damn self.

Or Naruto's obsessive amounts of orange that was usually too blinding to walk into, that was until Sasuke had decided to start supplying Naruto's with black items to darken the bright color a bit. Gaara made his way down stairs into the living room and stared at it for a moment, nope wouldn't work. Then he made his way into the basement, again, no. He moved outside now to his yard, barefoot he made his way through the frost chilled grass toward the back of the house.

In their back yard were a bunch of wooden constructs designed with the sole purpose of allowing vines to grow up them, and they did some because falling from the wooden slats like the ones in Venice. Gaara and his mother had designed this right after getting the house, and Arashi had let them, he hadn't understood it at first but once it began filling in he did. Even without understanding it he let Gaara and Maya do it, if it would just help the red heal a bit then he would've done anything. It was like he was as much blood to him as Naruto, the teal eyed boy smiled to himself, the way the vines grew it was like it had became a mini maze.

A place where Naruto could dream about impossible things when they were little, where he would tell his older brother even more impossible stories and he would just soak them in. Gaara found the center where the bird bath with a mirror at the bottom was, in front of it was a wooden bench that he took place on and began staring up at the stars. He knew he should be concerned with his now wet and bare feet in the cold night air. He wasn't though.

He slowly cracked open the new book and began scribbling away, then he doodled pale eyes, then scribbled some more, than there was the symbol 'ai' for love on the paper. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't hear anyone approaching until someone sat next to him, when he looked up to see who it was he smiled at his mother.

She shook her head when he went back to writing and kneeled to put a pair of panda slippers on his feet, catching sight of them he smiled when she sat next to him again. "I am not a panda mother."

"If you keep your non sleeping shit up, then yeah you sure as hell look like one." she replied, reaching over and brushing a lock of scarlet red head from his face only to have it fall back into place, as impossible to control as her own. "Anyway, I thought you might want company 'cause I can't sleep tonight either. Oh and Neji said to give these to you, he said you were mad about something."

"What is it?" Gaara asked taking the thick packet like papers.

"Um fast track papers for that Kage school. You can use the song you wrote me, and the one you sang. You'd be sure to get in then." Maya said reassuringly, before pulling out a CD that had probably been made by Shikaku. His mother really did know how to slave drive someone since a normal producer would've taken triple the time.

"Thanks, why does everyone want me to go though?" he asked placing everything on the other side of him.

"Well because, it's a talent school. You have talent and it would be a ton easier on you if you went there instead of just winging it. Arashi went, he was the best. He said the hardest part was getting in all the rest was easy." Maya explained, then she reached over and cupped his face in both of her hands and smiled. "You shouldn't waste the oppritunity if it can happen. I mean, things would be so much easier for you if you just went." she smiled again before letting her hands fall to her side as she stood and moved to the bird bath.

"What happens if I get rejected?" Gaara asked moving to stand in front of her, on the other side of the mirrored water.

"Then, there is something wrong with the new headmistress." Maya looked up and laughed at the scrunched up look on Gaara's face. So she did what any none sensible mother would do. She splashed water on her now mortified looking son before quickly darting into the house. Gaara stood there... shocked... for a full ten minutes before collecting his things and rushing after her into the house.

He didn't care if she had given birth to him, she would pay and there would be no mercy.

* * *

**A/N**

Ok this is where I decide to stop. Yeah yeah I know what you're thinking 'WHY? DEAR GOD WHY IS SHE TORMENTING ME LIKE THIS?' and I just want to inform you, that it's because as my readers I love you. And I feel the need to express my love in very painful, cut off at suspenseful moments, type love. Haha and if you weren't thinking that well than shame on you, now I'm going to set off a rabid Gaara on you. That's right I will tell him you stole his cookies! And then what are you gonna do then huh? HUH? MUHAHA!


	16. Chapter 16

Gaara placed the sealed brown envelope into his mailbox along with like a million stamps, he couldn't believe his pushy... boyfriend. Made him send in those forms, it was insane. He looked up and smiled at the sight of the car pulling up, since said pushy boyfriend was home at last. Home... sounded real nice. He of course hadn't said that he'd loved Gaara since the red head had over reacted. "So?" Gaara asked, today was the final verdict, and the long haired boy's face was dropped making Gaara's stomach drop with it.

Then all of a sudden Neji was grinning and getting punched in the arm by Gaara, "Ow, so abusive. I thought you'd be happy that I was staying."

"I don't know now, I'm rethinking it." the red head mumbled and made his way into the house. "Did you hear my mom's new album, specifically one song." Gaara asked watching Neji shake his head in reply as Gaara went into the living room and put in the CD that hadn't even made it to market yet. "I wrote this one." he said softly listening to the music start up and her voice following to float around the room.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

This fire rising through my being  
Burning, I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive  
I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's feeling

My hands float up, above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing sat we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive  
I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand, I give it to you  
Now you owe me, all I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you, I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

"Only you could get her to sing something so sad." Shikaku said leaning on the door frame of the room, a lit cigarette in his mouth. "Naruto's peppy like her so, everything he writes is the same. Not the same kind of life to it though." he said the mumbling to himself as he moved through the house and down the stairs.

"Not as much life?" Neji asked scrunching up his eyebrows never actually hear the blond say anything about music.

"Naruto will write, but he doesn't write about anything he feels. He actually sits as far away from any negative, and skims around why he's actually happy." Gaara said with a shrug before feeling Neji tug him onto the couch. "Let go."

"I love you." he said softly in Gaara's ear feeling the boy tense up but not reacting violently which meant he was getting used to it after four days straight of hearing nothing but 'I love you's when ever he didn't expect it.

"Yes I know, now get off!" he elbowed Neji, nope there was the violence.

"You know?" Neji asked sitting up and looking at the red head who merely shook his head in exhasperation.

"You've been saying it non stop moron. I figure you must at the very least believe you love me."

"Believe I love you?" Neji sighed and stood also, not making a move toward Gaara. "What makes you think that I don't?"

"I'm strange, and not that attractive. I don't have much of a future, since I don't even show up to class. What is there to love?"

"You say you're strange, but I just think you're intresting. And you are by far the most attractive person I have ever met. And you have talent so you sure as hell have a future as long as you persue it. I will make sure you do that. And I love the way your face turns all red when you're pissed. I love that I never know what to expect from you because your reactions are never what I expect them to be." Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara from behind. "Stop doubting yourself." he whispered feeling Gaara relax into him.

Naruto came running through the house squeeling, stopping to jump and down excitedly in front of Gaara who watched him in mild amusement. "YOU MADE IT IN!" he yelled excitedly pressing an opened envelope addessed to Gaara into said boys's hands. Allowing black rimmed eyes to scan the paper quickly before looking up at the blond.

"They want to interview me personally, that doesn't sound like they've accepted me just yet."

"That's all just for show. You've made it trust me! I know everything about that school." Naruto said smiling softly at Gaara who just nodded and continued to stare at the paper. An interview.

Neji came into the kitchen walking past both teens and straight to the fridge to grab some weird water Maya had brought home, he crinkled his nose before turning and leaning over Gaara's shoulder to look at the paper. "You got in, told you that you'd make it." Neji commented while opening the bottle and drinking it, smiling at the surprisingly good taste.

"I didn't get in! I got an interview!" Gaara said, slamming down the paper.

"Calm down Gaara." Neji said softly leaning over and placing a feather light kiss on top of those messy locks of red hair, Gaara instantly deflated. Naruto smiled happily at the both of them, his thoughts wandering momentarily to what it would be like to... suddenly the blond hopped up and took off running across the house. Neji watched the blond in amusement, Gaara watched him in confusion.

"Is he sick?" Gaara asked feeling warm arms snake around his shoulders and a hot mouth on his ear, he ignored it as normal Neji pervyness.

"No. He's perfectly fine." Neji replied straitening, the red head was getting far too good at ignoring his advances. And since school was officially out for the year, they'd had a lot of time together, so Neji planned on getting him again... for something if it killed him... and it just might. "Let's go upstairs."

Gaara turned and narrowed his eyes at the long haired young man, "Why?"

"To play a game." Neji said with a shrug as if it were the most normal thing in the world, then he turned and made his way up the stairs, Gaara following.

"Like what?" he asked as the entered the bedroom, not geetting any warning before being gently shoved onto the bed and hearing the gently 'click' of his lock. "Hey!" Gaara yelled, rolling over and watching as Neji stalked toward him, crawling on top of the young man. "Oh... that game." Gaara breathed, feeling his pants being unbuttoned. "You're getting really good at this." Gaara mumbled, closing his eyes as he felt his pants being slid off of himself.

Neji's hand traveled down Gaara's surprisingly hairless legs to touch the scar that was there, the red head bit his lip, in his mind it was like being stabbed all over again when Neji touched it. Only like a hundred times worst, because he wondered what the long haired boy thought of him when he saw it. He said he loved Gaara, but the red head wasn't convinced. Not at all.

**-Lemon Warning: If you don't like please just skip over-**

Then those talented hands traveled upward again to tug off boxers, "Gaara." Neji mumbled gaining the red head's attention, sea foam eyes took him in a confused manner before watching that wicked mouth dip down and... Gaara's hand went up to his mouth as his head fell backwards, that felt amazing.

Neji chuckled, the vibrations sending a pleasant chill down his spine, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. "T-this is... new." another chuckle, followed by a strangled moan from Gaara who felt his hips buck, before feeling firm hands grip his hips tightly. Surprisingly Neji didn't choke, instead he just continued with the steady bob of his head and the insistant sucking along with that tongue... Gaara cursed and praised that tongue right now as he fisted his hands in the sheets. He was coming and couldn't stop himself, as he arched off the bed a bit before cumming in Neji's gasping softly as he felt him swallow before pulling away and moving to lay next to Gaara.

The red head was left with this feeling that he should do something, anything more, biting his lip and past his own uncomfortable insecurities Gaara rolled over and began unbuttoning the long haired young man's pants. "Gaara!" he gasped in confusion his own hands going down to the other's which were undoing his pants. "What are you doing?" Neji asked, the red head never reciprocated, and he was just fine with that it was expected. It was just like the distanced red head, this how ever was not, and it was weird.

"Expirimenting on you." he replied cooling yanking off pants followed quickly by boxers. "Now lay back and shut up." he snapped feeling pale lavender eyes continue to stare before Neji did as he was told and layed back, and stayed quiet. Once the hardened length was released; and yes it was still hard despite the weirdness; Gaara licked his lips and stared. He hadn't thought this through, but damn it he would do it.

So with a shakey breath he leaned forward and tentively licked at the head dipping his tongue into the slit to taste, it was bitter, not too horrible, and not exactly like the first time he'd tasted cum. Neji gasped at the feeling, it was inexperienced sure, but it felt amazing. Or maybe it felt so good because it was Gaara doing it, his red head, the boy he was head over heals for. Feeling encouraged by the small sound Gaara wrapped his mouth around it and sucked, earning a soft moan, he would've grinned.

With more confidence he copied Neji's movements, his was a slower pace and Gaara wondered briefly how the long haired boy had kept from choking, the moans he was drawing out of the other were intoxicating to listen to. Was this what Neji got out of being with Gaara all this time? Because soon the red head wasn't paying attention so much to copying the other as he was to finding out what he could do to draw out different sounds. And before he knew it there was that familiar taste as a hand went to his hair and pulled his head back slightly.

**-Lemon Ended: All my sensitive reader's you can open your eyes now.-**

Gaara moved to lay next to his boyfriend grinning in a way that only Naruto could pull off without looking sinister. "You look proud of yourself." Neji commented, feeling a sated calm crawl over him as Gaara got up and threw him boxers, pulling on a pair of his own before yanking off his shirt. Neji drug himself up from the bed and did the same before making room for his red head to curl up next to him.

When said red head finally did crawl into bed he fell almost into an instant sleep, at this rate he'd have to start wearing more khol on his eyes to keep them from looking too bright. "Gaara, you know I really do love you right?"

"MmHm, love you too." he mumbled sleepily, already asleep before Neji gasped softly and sat up to look at his face in wide eyed wonderment.

"Please mean that. Or you just might break my heart." Neji whispered back before falling into an unsettled sleep.

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur, not an entirely unpleasant blur, but a blur non the less. It was school applications, Maya dancing in and out of the house, occasionally she drug them with her. Then there was the explosion, not really an explosion so much as an outbreak between Sasuke and Naruto at the mall. Leaving Neji and Gaara standing off to the side watching in wide eyed confusion. And it started with, "I've decided to go to that school in Sound."

"Uh we should go over here Gaara." Neji said nervously, the red head clearly didn't know what was about to happen because he shrugged off the long haired boy.

"What? I thought we were going to go to ANBU together." it was a hushed murmur, Naruto looked highly upset by this.

"Yeah well, if I'm going to get anywhere close to Itachi I need to go somewhere other than ANBU." he said placing his hands in his pockets and looking anywhere but at Naruto.

"Fine whatever, you leave me behind too." he mumbled and Neji prayed that the other would just suck it up and apologize.

No, not Sasuke though. "I don't understand why it bothers you so much, it's not like I have to answer to you. In all honesty I was being nice by even telling you." Wrong. Thing. To Say. Neji looked up at the ceiling as Gaara took refuge in staring at his shoes.

No wanted to see it, and they knew it would happen, sure as they were standing there. And it did, the blond's eyes welled up with painful and angry tears as he pushed Sasuke with as much force was in his body. "It's a good damn thing that you told me now, better than allowing me to make a fool of myself and actually try to date you." he shook his head as Sasuke stood slowly from the floor before being shoved again, "Go away! I don't even want to look at you! Just go!" and he did, Sasuke sprinted from mall leaving Naruto to cry.

"I wanna go home, I want to get away from here. I just..."

"I'll go get the car." Neji said leaving Naruto and Gaara to themselves.

"I'm such an idiot." Naruto mumbled rejectedly, sitting on a bench outside where the car would be picking them both up.

Gaara sat down next to the blond, unsure of what he should say to his emotional brother. Slowly he wrapped one arm around the other and drug him to sit tightly at his side. "How do you know if you're in love?" Gaara asked watching as his brother wiped at his eyes and sniffeled.

"You're asking me this now?" Naruto asked, getting a short nod in reply, Naruto laughed in reply. "You are so... awkward." he said feeling the red head remove his arm from around him so that he could elbow the blond. "Ok, ok. So I don't know, you're asking because of Neji right?" another nod, "What do you feel when he's there? When he's gone?"

Gaara stared at his shoes, scuffing them against the ground as he thought, "When he's gone it's... I just lie around all day wondering what I did when he wasn't there before. And when he is..." Gaara shook his head... it differred from time to time. Sometimes they would just lie there and talk or watch movies. Then there were those things like what they did... alone... Gaara's face lit up at the thoughts. "Being around him... is nice." he said watching Naruto's face light up in a smile.

"Oh Gaara! I'm so happy for you!" he said wrapping his arms tightly around his brother, and he truely was happy for the young man.

"I'm sorry about Sasuke." Gaara said, chilling the mood and feeling Naruto's sadness come off of him in waves.

"It's ok though, I'll find someone right?"

"Of course, you're social. I'm anti-social and still found someone. I didn't even want him at first." Gaara replied listening to Naruto's laughter, it was strained but nice to hear non the less. "How is your music going?" Gaara asked, watching Naruto's mood darken even more. "That bad?" he whispered before getting a grave nod. "Try writing about Sasuke tonight." he replied getting an odd stare from his younger brother. "Just do it!" he hissed as the car pulled up, and both of them climbed into the back and told the driver to take them home.

* * *

**A/N**

Ok, ok so this took me a bit but I kept getting writers block. So meh! Anyways I hope you like it, and please do continue to read. I'm trying to figure out how to end it. I'm no good at endings.


End file.
